A la recherche du 4eme Fondateur
by Agathe Kellaway
Summary: Hermione pense avoir trouvé un moyen de localiser les Horcruxes. Mais le sortilège tourne mal et les voilà, elle et Harry au beau milieu d’une guerre moyenâgeuse alors que les Fondateurs sont sur le point d’abandonner totalement la construction de Poudlar
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I**

- Et celle-ci ?

- Aaah, ce bijou-là, Monsieur, est une pièce unique ! Le diamant qui sertie cette bague est d'une pureté rare.

Harry leva la bague au niveau de ses yeux. La pierre était magnifique, certes, mais la bague, elle, était simple, rudimentaire.

- Cependant, Monsieur Potter, si vous chercher un bijoux pour la femme qui a ravis votre cœur, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut ! S'il ne vous plait pas, je ne peux vraiment plus rien faire pour vous.

Le bijoutier se retira dans l'arrière boutique et Harry soupira. Cela faisait bien trois quart d'heure qu'il embêtait le malheureux bonhomme. Ron et Hermione devait le chercher désespérément ; il ne les avait pas prévenu qu'il était parti chercher un bijoux à offrir à Ginny pour son anniversaire.

L'homme revint, un coffret dans les mains, un air ravi sur le visage. Il déposa la boite devant Harry dont la curiosité avait été piquée à vif et l'ouvrit.

Sur le velours noir, un magnifique petit angelot d'or déployait ses ailes, les yeux clos et le visage serein. Une pierre verte taillée en forme de cœur était incrustée dans sa poitrine.

- Emeraude, annonça le bijoutier. Pierre de la fidélité et de l'entente, favorise l'unité et l'amour inconditionnel.

- Magnifique, souffla Harry.

- Il vous plait ?

- Je le prends !

- Harry ! Harry !

Harry se retourna au cris de cette voix familière. Hermione accourait vers lui, bousculant quelques élèves qui patientait dans le couloir avant leur cours. Arrivée à sa hauteur, il vit qu'elle était essoufflée et que ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée.

- Harry, il faut que tu vois ça ! dit la jeune femme d'une voix excitée.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de formuler une question claire et cohérente, Hermione l'avait entraîné dans un passage secret dont l'entrée était cachée par le portrait d'une jeune femme brune à l'air mélancolique.

- Hermione, où est-ce qu'on est ? Cet endroit n'est pas signalé sur la carte du Maraudeur.

- Non, il ne l'est pas. J'ai vérifié ce matin.

- Vérifié ? S'étonna Harry, légèrement fâché.

Hermione rougit, et baissa la tête, honteuse.

- Oui, euh… je t'ai emprunté la carte ce matin, avoua-t-elle d'une vois timide. Je t'ai cherché pour te la demander mais je ne t'ai trouvé nulle part.

- Bon, c'est sans importance, soupira le jeune homme. Je n'étais pas au château ce matin. Alors ? Tu sais où on est ?

Il regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient dans un couloir qui paraissait sans fin. Plongé dans l'obscurité, l'endroit était froid et lugubre. Les murs de pierre nus étaient recouverts de mousse et de moisissures. De longues toiles d'araignées, pleines de poussières et abandonnées depuis longtemps par leur propriétaire, couraient le long du plafond.

- Non, je ne sais pas. Mais de toute évidence, cet endroit a été oublié depuis des années. Ce couloir mène à plusieurs salles très grandes, mais toutes abandonnées.

Hermione s'avança, et Harry la suivit. Ils débouchèrent dans une vaste salle, presque totalement vide. Sur le côté, de grandes colonnes de marbres soutenaient un plafond si haut que l'obscurité le rendait invisible. A gauche, entre les colonnes, de très hautes fenêtres laissaient à peine filtrer la lumière du jour à travers ses vitres crasseuses.

Harry se tourna pour regarder en arrière. Au-dessus de la porte que lui et Hermione venaient de franchir, se trouvait une autre porte, à laquelle on accédait par un escalier de pierre blanc. A la même hauteur que cette porte, un grand balcon faisait le tour complet de la salle, donnant accès à une douzaine d'autres pièces.

- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Hermione.

- Ce n'est rien de le dire, répondit Harry, ébahit.

- Et pourtant, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais te montrer ! Viens !

Ils traversèrent la salle, leurs pas raisonnant dans un écho inquiétant. Harry vit à sa droite les boucliers et des épées rangées avec soin, bien que couverts de poussière et pris dans les toiles d'araignées. Il se demanda ce que de telles armes faisaient ici.

Hermione le mena à un autre escalier, puis à une autre salle, bien plus petite et circulaire. De grandes bibliothèques cachaient les murs. Il y avait là des centaines et des centaines de livres.

Au centre, sur une petite table de bois recouverte de poussière avait posé l'un de ces anciens grimoires à la reliure de cuire.

- Je l'ai mis de côté, celui-là, dit Hermione en s'approchant.

Elle ouvrit le livre et en tourna frénétiquement les pages de parchemin. L'écriture était manuscrite, ce qui ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : soit il était réellement très ancien, soit son auteur, à en juger par l'épaisseur de l'ouvrage, était maso. Dans un haussement de sourcils, Harry se dit qu'après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant que Melle Ma-vie-ne-serait-rien-sans-les-livres ait déniché un tel endroit.

- Voilà ! S'écria enfin Hermione après de longues minutes. C'est ce sortilège là !

Elle tourna le grimoire vers Harry qui se pencha dessus, intrigué.

Sortilège de recherche.

- De recherche ?

- D'après sa description, expliqua Hermione avec une pointe d'excitation et d'impatience, il serait suffisamment puissant pour permettre de retrouver les deux Horcruxes qu'il nous manque.

- Huum… Hermione, j'apprécie énormément le mal que tu te donnes, mais…

- Harry, on a cherché partout pendant des mois ! On a ratissé tout le pays, fouillé tous les endroits où Voldemort était susceptible de cacher ses Horcruxes… On pourrait au moins essayer, sait-on jamais, ça pourrait nous aider.

- Je ne le sens pas ce sortilège… Tu as vu comme il est étrange ? Un cercle magique – qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ?

- C'est de la magie ancienne. Sa pratique a été abandonnée à la Renaissance car jugée instable et dangereuse.

Harry allait répliquer mais Hermione ne lui en laissant pas le temps.

- Je t'assure qu'on devrait essayer. Au pire, il ne se passera rien.

Harry soupira, mi-las, mi-désespéré.

- Il manque le médaillon, mais le dernier, j'ignore encore totalement de quoi il peut s'agir.

- Essayons ! Insista Hermione. Je te le dis, on n'a vraiment rien à perdre !

Harry soupira. Il était vrai qu'après tout, dans le pire des cas, il ne se passerait rien, le sortilège ne fonctionnerait pas. Pourquoi ne pas tenter ?

- Bon, très bien, Hermione, tu as gagné.

Hermione laissa échapper un cri de joie qui conforta Harry dans l'idée qu'il faisait une erreur. Non qu'il doute des capacités d'Hermione qui avait toujours été effrontément douée, mais, vraiment, ce sortilège ne lui plaisait guerre.

La jeune femme l'entraîna dans une pièce voisine où un pentacle avait été tracé sur le sol avec de la farine. Cinq bougies avaient été déposées au bout des branches de l'étrange étoile.

- Ne me dis pas que tu avais déjà tout préparé !

Hermione eut un sourire rusé.

- Viens. D'après le livre, on doit se placer au centre du pentacle et réciter la formule à haute voix. Je l'ai écrit sur un bout de parchemin, on la lira ensemble.

Elle alluma les bougies et ils se placèrent ensemble au centre de la figure géométrique. Un nœud serra l'estomac de Harry. « _C'est de la magie ancienne. Sa pratique a été abandonnée à la Renaissance car jugée instable et dangereuse._ » Instinctivement, Harry serra sa baguette dans sa poche. L'idée de lancer un sortilège sans l'aide de ce fin bout de bois le désarçonnait complètement.

Hermione déplia le morceau de parchemin.

- Bien. Il faut penser très fort à ce que nous voulons, c'est à dire au moins au médaillon, faute d'avoir l'autre objet. On y va ?

Les deux jeunes sorciers prirent une grande inspiration et commencèrent à lire la formule d'une haute et claire tout en se concentrant sur les deux Horcruxes qu'ils recherchaient.

_Puissante Nature, notre protectrice_

Les chandelles vacillèrent comme sous l'effet d'un courent d'air. Harry et Hermione ne se laissèrent pas déconcentrer pour autant.

_Ô toi, notre plus grande Bienfaitrice_

Harry sentit sa poitrine se comprimer, comme si un étau le serrait, bloquant presque sa respiration. Peu à peu sa vision se brouilla.

_Livre-nous tes secrets si convoités_

Il vacilla. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à déchiffrer la formule. A ses côtés, Hermione ne semblait pas aller mieux.

_Offre-nous ces objets tant recherchés_.

A peine le dernier mot fut-il prononcé que tout tourna autour des deux sorciers au point de les en rendre malades. Ils se sentaient si mal qu'il en oublièrent où ils étaient. Harry sentit Hermione s'agripper désespérément à lui. Il enserra étroitement sa taille pour ne pas la perdre.

Alors, dans l'obscurité la plus complète, ils eurent la sensation de tomber dans le vide. Pris de surprise et de panique, ils hurlèrent à l'unisson.

Puis, brutalement, le sol se fit à nouveau sentir sous leurs pieds. Ils s'effondrèrent comme une masse contre cette surface dure.

Le corps parcourut de douleur, Harry mit longtemps avant de bouger. Dès qu'il remua, la douleur se fit plus vive encore. Une odeur d'herbe fraîche lui chatouillait les narines. De l'herbe ? Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était étalé dans une prairie. Tout lui revint alors en mémoire.

- Hermione ? Hermione !

Un faible gémissement se fit entendre à ses côtés. Harry s'agenouilla péniblement, luttant contre la douleur lancinante. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie et la retourna sur le dos.

- Hermione ! Ca va ?

- Je crois… Je crois que je me suis cassée la cheville, dit-elle d'une voix faible, le visage crispée de douleur.

Angoissé, Harry regarda autour de lui. Tout était désert, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Que ce soit autour du lac ou…

- Oh non… Je crois qu'on a un sérieux problème, Mione…

- Quoi ?

La jeune femme se redressa avec peine sur les coudes, gardant ses jambes parfaitement immobiles. La douleur l'avait rendue pale, de petites gouttes commençaient à perler à son front et sa respiration était particulièrement difficile.

- Le lac est là, dit Harry avec lenteur en montrant à son amie la direction. Mais si le lac est là… alors…

- Où est Poudlard ? Acheva Hermione.

La jeune femme pâlit d'avantage encore. Le château aurait dû se dresser à l'endroit même où ils se tenaient. Mais il n'y avait à sa place qu'un vaste terrain vague parsemé de quelques arbres.

Harry inspira profondément après être resté quelques instant sous le choc.

- Bon, pas de panique. On verra ça après. Pour l'instant, occupons-nous de ta cheville.

Il sortit sa baguette – par miracle elle ne s'était pas brisée dans sa chute – et la pointa vers la jambe d'Hermione. Un éclair bleu pâle s'en échappa et sa cheville reprit une position plus rassurante. Hermione remua son pied.

- Ca va comme ça ?

- Oui, mais ça me fait toujours aussi mal…

- Si je t'aide, tu penses que tu arriveras à marcher ?

Un hennissement se fit entendre au loin. Harry tourna la tête en direction du bruit. En contrebas, trois cavaliers vêtus de longues capes avançaient au petit trot sur de grands chevaux bruns. Ils suivaient un petit chemin escarpé en direction des bois.

Harry bondit. Agitant les bras au-dessus de sa tête, il cria pour attirer leur attention.

- Hé ! Hé, s'il vous plait ! Mon amie est blessée, j'ai besoin d'aide ! Hé !

Mais les cavaliers ne semblaient pas l'entendre, poursuivant leur route. Harry sortit alors sa baguette, envoyant une gerbe d'étincelles dans le ciel.

Cette fois, la réaction des cavaliers ne se fit pas attendre. Ils changèrent brutalement de diction, quittant le chemin pour s'avancer au galop en direction de Harry et d'Hermione. En les voyant s'approcher, Harry vit qu'il s'agissait de trois femmes, une brune, une blonde et une rousse.

Il fut nettement moins enthousiaste cependant, lorsqu'elles les encerclèrent et qu'il se retrouva avec la lame d'une épée plaquée contre sa gorge.


	2. Chapter 2

Elaur : Ce chapitre amène quelques réponses, mais pose aussi beaucoup de nouvelles questions Bref amuse-toi bien quoi ;) Merci pour ta review.

Le Saut de l'Ange : M'en fiche que ce ne soit pas constructif, ça fait toujorus plaisir une review lol

Mr.Tetedepigeon : Mon tit Nico, depuis quand tu te fais appeler "tetedepigeon" ? Quelle agréable surprise de te trouver ici. Mais tu n'aurais pas du signer cette review, je vais te harceler avec ça maintenant lol.

-----------------------

**Chapitre II**

_Il fut nettement moins enthousiaste cependant, lorsqu'elles les encerclèrent et qu'il se retrouva avec la lame d'une épée plaquée contre sa gorge._

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda d'un ton impérieux la femme qui tenait l'épée.

Elle paraissait immense, perchée sur son cheval. Elle se tenait droite et avait un air sévère, presque froid, évoquant à Harry l'image d'une guerrière – où du moins d'une femme qui savait se battre. Son teint pâle et ses longs cheveux noirs, par contraste, la rendaient d'autant plus impressionnante que l'on aurait pu croire avoir face à soi un Inféri. Sur sa longue cape d'un bleu très sombre étaient cousus des fils d'argent, laissant penser qu'il s'agissait d'une personne riche ou importante.

Les deux autres cavalières étaient habillées plus sobrement et Harry constata qu'elles n'avaient pas d'épées sur leur hanche.

Le jeune sorcier leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, mais tenait toujours sa baguette.

- Pose ça et répond.

Harry obéit et déposa sa baguette sur le sol en douceur. Lorsqu'il frôla Hermione il eut l'impression de la sentir trembler légèrement – de peur ou de douleur il n'en savait rien.

- Nous sommes euh… Des voyageurs et nous… nous nous sommes perdus.

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question, ça. D'où venez-vous ?

Harry hésita à répondre. Cet endroit dans lequel ils avaient atterrit semblait bien étrange. Quelle attitude adopter ? Devait-il mentir ou être franc ?

- On vient de Poudlard, déclara Hermione.

- Poudlard ? Répondit la femme, septique. Jamais entendu parler.

- On est parti un peu précipitamment, dit Harry. Et maintenant on ne sait plus où aller.

- Les Sangs-de-bourbe ?

Harry et Hermione restèrent silencieux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Après un long moment durant lequel elle les dévisagea de la tête au pied, la femme rengaina son épée. Elle tira sur les rennes de son cheval qui fit demi-tour.

- Et bien, poursuivez votre route alors, dit-elle en s'éloignant, vous trouverez bien refuge quelque part. Mais méfiez-vous, il n'y a plus un seul endroit sûr dans ce pays.

Les deux autres cavalières, cependant, échangèrent un regard mais ne bougèrent pas.

- Elie ! On ne va pas les laisser là ! Si les Sangs-de-bourbe leur tombent dessus…

- Qu'ils se débrouillent ! Dépêchez-vous, on a encore de la route !

- Mon amie est blessée, s'exclama Harry, désespérant d'obtenir une aide quelconque. Elle ne peut pas marcher normalement.

La brune arrêta son cheval et se tourna vers eux. Elle parut contrariée face à l'air entêté de ses deux amies. Finalement, elle soupira.

- Bon, bon, très bien, dit-elle, irritée. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de régler votre problème maintenant. Vous n'aurez qu'à venir avec nous en attendant – quoi que, je vous préviens, si vous nous ralentissez, on vous abandonne sur le bord de la route !

Deux pierres proches se transformèrent en chevaux déjà sellés, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes sorciers. Harry récupéra sa baguette et aida tant bien que mal Hermione à grimper sur le dos de l'animal avant d'essayer de monter lui-même sur l'autre cheval – ce qui donna un joli spectacle qui fit pouffer de rire la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds.

- Vous n'êtes jamais montés à cheval n'est-ce pas ? Osa la rouquine avec un sourire.

- Non, avoua Harry.

La brune ouvrit la marche, suivit d'Hermione et de Harry, qui avait beaucoup de mal à contrôler son cheval. Heureusement pour lui, la rouquine lui vint en aide ; les conseils qu'elle lui donna s'avérèrent efficaces.

- Au fait, comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Moi c'est Harry Potter et mon amie, Hermione Granger, dit le jeune homme, les jambes serrées contre le flanc de l'animal pour ne pas tomber.

- Penny Weasley. La folle à l'épée (un cri de protestation se fit entendre) c'est Elizabeth Serpentard et la dernière, Jade Malfoy.

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement à l'évocation de ces noms qui lui étaient familiers tout en étant restant inconnus. Il croisa le regard d'Hermione qui semblait s'éclairer. Elle obligea son cheval à se rapprocher du siens. Penny et Jade étaient maintenant en arrière.

- Je crois que je commence à comprendre, chuchota-telle. Je pense que d'une manière où d'une autre on a voyagé dans le temps. Mais de combien d'années – ou de siècles - je l'ignore.

- C'est absurde.

- Pas tant que ça, non. La seule lignée survivante de Salazar sont les Gaunt, mais les Serpentard, les vrais, n'existent plus depuis de nombreux siècles. Supposons que cette Elizabeth soit une arrière-arrière-grand-mère du Fondateur de Poudlard, une cousine ou peut-être même sa femme…

- Ca expliquerait que le château ne soit pas là où il aurait dû être. Judicieux raisonnement, Hermione, mais il ne nous indique pas comment rentrer chez nous.

- Mais on a tout notre temps pour rentrer ! On devrait essayer d'en savoir plus sur cette époque ! Personne ne sait rien sur les Fondateurs, imagine si on avait la chance de les rencontrer, s'exclama Hermione, euphorique par cette perspective. Ce serait merveilleux, une occasion inestimable !

- Un immense cours d'histoire en temps réel, je ne suis pas certain que cela me tente tant que ça… Même si ça doit être bien plus intéressant que ceux que nous dispense Benns.

- Oh, Harry, ce que tu peux être terre-à-terre, des fois !

Les cinq sorciers chevauchèrent des heures durant. Harry commençait sérieusement à avoir mal au fessier, mais n'osait se plaindre. Il regrettait son bon vieil éclair de Feu, si confortable et tellement plus rapide. Le paysage commençait changer autour d'eux. Les montagnes se transformaient en plaines et les forêts laissèrent la place à de vastes champs.

Harry remarqua qu'à chaque fois qu'ils d'un village où d'un endroit relativement fréquenté, il le contournait. Lorsqu'il se risqua à demander pourquoi, Jade Malfoy répondit simplement que c'était dangereux.

- La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, on devrait chercher un endroit où dormir, annonça Elizabeth. On trouvera bien une auberge quelque part, mais restons sur nos gardes.

Lorsque le soleil toucha l'horizon, ils finirent par s'arrêter dans une petite auberge, en retrait d'un minuscule village. En entrant à l'intérieur, ils constatèrent qu'elle était pleine d'ivrognes au visage ridé et crasseux. Les chandelles leurs donnaient un teint jaunâtre, malade, tandis qu'ils buvaient ou fumaient leur pipe. Certains tournèrent la tête à leur entrée ; il est vrai, après tout, qu'il est peu courent de voir des femmes dans une auberge si elles n'étaient ni serveuses ni filles de joie.

Ils s'assirent à une table tandis que Jade s'en alla trouver l'aubergiste. Elizabeth défit sa cape et posa son épée contre le coin de la table. Hermione jetait des regards inquiets autour d'elle, peu rassurée de voir autant d'hommes boire, boire et boire encore. N'importe lequel pourrait s'emporter et sauter au cou des jeunes femmes.

Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, Harry lui adressa un sourire réconfortant. Elle le lui rendit, mais son sourire à elle restait crispé malgré tout.

Penny Weasley posa les coudes sur la table et se pencha vers eux.

- Alors comme ça vous utilisez des baguettes ? Ce n'est pas très courent… Ca marche mieux que la magie normale ? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

- Penny tais-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends, tu es devenue suicidaire ? Chuchota Elizabeth Serpentard d'une voix sévère et furieuse.

- Oh ça va, ils ne peuvent pas entendre avec tout ce bruit…

- Tu crois ? Tu ne les connais pas, toi, les Sangs-de-Bourbe ! Ils sont vicieux, sournois ! Il faut s'attendre à tout avec eux !

Harry, ne supportant pas que l'on insulte les enfants de Moldus, voulut répliquer vertement, mais Hermione ne lui en laissa pas le temps, lui envoyant un coup de pied sous la table. Tandis qu'il étouffait un cri de douleur, Jade revint et prit place face à Hermione.

- Ca va ? S'inquiéta Penny, qui avait vu Harry grimacer de douleur.

- Oui, oui, ça va, dit Harry en foudroyant son amie du regard.

Mais Hermione ne se laissa pas démonter et lui répondit par un regard sévère.

- Il ne leur reste qu'une chambre de quatre, annonça Jade. Il faudra un volontaire pour dormir par terre…

- Tu es volontaire, n'est-ce pas, ma petite Jade, déclara Elizabeth avec un sourire en coin. Ca t'as bien plut, l'étable, la dernière fois ?

- Oh énormément… Mon dos en souffre encore.

Elle se tourna et regarda en direction de l'aubergiste qui s'affairait à servir quelques clients.

- Ils ne vont pas tarder à nous apporter un dîner… j'espère que vous aimez les lentilles…

A cet instant précis, un craquement sinistre se fit entendre suivit d'un grand cri de douleur ; Elizabeth venait de bondir de sa chaise. Elle avait attrapé la main d'un homme particulièrement crasseux et poilu et l'avait retourné, lui brisant le poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu espérais faire, imbécile ? S'écria-t-elle. Tu croyais pouvoir voler mon épée et ma bourse ?

Un silence de mort s'était abattu dans l'auberge. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux, plus personne n'osait faire le moindre geste.

- Non ! Non je… Aaah !

L'homme grimaça de douleur et la jeune femme l'envoya valser contre une table.

- Dehors ! S'exclama-t-elle. Dehors, immonde voleur ! Vermine !

Le vieil homme se releva précipitamment sans demander son reste. Le silence se fit plus lourd encore.

- Il n'avait pas payé sa boisson ! S'exclama alors l'aubergiste, furieux. Vous allez la payer à sa place, maintenant que vous l'avez fait fuir !

Elizabeth tourna son regard vers lui, menaçante.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sourde et très calme qui ne présageait rien de bon.

L'aubergiste pâlit brutalement.

- Je… Non, rien… sans importance, après tout, répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Elizabeth se rassit, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Autour d'eux les conversations reprirent, plus bruyantes qu'avant l'incident.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard plein d'horreur, mais qui voulaient dire la même chose : Elizabeth Serpentard, c'est Voldemort, version féminine.

Tandis qu'il finissait leur repas dans le silence, Harry essayait d'être attentif à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Certains clients lançaient des regards mauvais dans leur direction, d'autres chuchotaient à voix basse. Il crut entendre un vague « sorcières » murmuré avec véhémence.

Le jeune homme se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. A l'exception d'Hermione, tout le monde lui paraissait antipathique, aussi bien les clients de l'auberge que les trois femmes qu'ils avaient rencontrées. Son souhait le plus cher en cet instant, était de se réveiller dans son lit, à Poudlard et d'oublier cet horrible cauchemar.

Une fois le dîné terminé, ils montèrent dans leur chambre qui s'avéra minuscule. Quatre lit avaient été poussés contre les murs. Dans un recoin sombre trônait une chaise pour déposer ses vêtements. Il restait à peine assez de place pour permettre à une cinquième personne de dormir par terre.

Harry, par galanterie, laissa les jeunes femmes prendre les lits disponibles. Hermione voulut protester, mais finit par céder. Finalement, elle tira sa baguette de sa poche et fit apparaître une paillasse sur le sol. Penny étouffa une exclamation et attrapa le poignet d'Hermione au moment où un éclair lumineux s'échappait de sa baguette.

- Non, innocente ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu vas nous faire repérer ! Il ne faut surtout pas faire de magie ici !

- Oh, je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa Hermione, rougissant.

Jade lança un regard inquiet à travers la fenêtre crasseuse comme si elle s'attendait à voir débarquer une horde de loups-garous en furie. Mais la rue environnante était déserte.

Ils se déshabillèrent – Harry dût sortir quelques minutes – et s'installèrent dans leur lit.

- Dormez bien, dit Penny. La route sera encore longue demain.

- Si je peux me permettre, commença Hermione, où nous emmenez-vous ?

- Je vais rendre visite à mon ancienne Maîtresse, répondit Elizabeth. Dame Helga Poufsouffle. J'ai quelques questions à lui poser et éventuellement un service à lui demander.

Helga Poufsouffle ? Et bien a présent, si dit Harry avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, la théorie du voyage temporel était belle et bien confirmée. Et ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure nouvelle de la journée…

Harry fut réveillé par de grands cris et une odeur âcre. Une intense chaleur régnait dans la chambre et un crépitement étrange se faisait entendre.

- Debout ! Debout ! VITE ! LEVEZ-VOUS !

Autour de lui, des silhouettes floues bondissaient de leur lit. Cette fois, l'odeur le prenait à la gorge, le faisant tousser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'exclama la voix terrifiée d'Hermione.

- Le feu ! L'auberge brûle !


	3. Chapter 3

Pardonnez-moi, je ne ferais pas de réponses aux reviews cette fois. Il est tard et malgré tout, je tiens absolument à poster avant d'aller me coucher.

Cependant, je voulais préciser aux personnes qui m'ont demandé/supplié de faire un Harry/Hermione que ce n'étais pas prévu, mais que, puisque ça ne nuit pas à l'intrique, pourquoi pas. Donc, possibilité d'un H/Hr, mais il y aura aussi un autre couple, primordial à l'histoire, celui-là, et un troisième couple, yuri, mais secondaire et très vaguement cité.

-----------------------

**Chapitre III**

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'exclama la voix terrifiée d'Hermione._

_- Le feu ! L'auberge brûle !_

Harry bondit à son tour de son lit. Le sol brûlant semblait pouvoir s'embraser à tout moment ; les flammes devaient faire rage au rez-de-chaussée. Il enfila en vitesse des chaussures, attrapa sa baguette et sortit à la suite d'Hermione.

Le couloir semblait cerné par les flammes, mais le plus grand danger restait la fumée noire qui brûlait leurs poumons et les empêchait de se repérer.

Hermione s'était couvert le visage d'un mouchoir et agitait vainement sa baguette vers les flammes.

- Je n'y arrive pas ! S'écria-t-elle.

La panique pouvait se lire sur son visage. Harry sortit sa propre baguette mais n'eut pas plus de succès.

- Laissez tombez ça, c'est inutile, cria Jade. Venez et essayez de rester groupés, il ne faut abandonner personne !

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir, se courbant le plus possible pour éviter la fumée. Ils suffoquaient, leur peau semblait prête à s'enflammer à tout moment au milieu de ce fournil.

Soudain, une poutre du toit s'effondra, faisant voltiger dans un grand fracas une gerbe d'étincelles. Quelqu'un hurla, Harry bondit en arrière, juste à temps. Mais lui et Elizabeth se retrouvaient à présent coincés, sans accès possible à l'escalier.

- Harry ! Hurla Hermione, sa voix couvrant à peine le bruit des flammes dévorant le bois.

- Sortez ! Sortez, ne restez pas là !

- On ne va pas vous abandonner !

- Allez chercher du secours !

C'est alors que Harry réalisa que la panique semblait avoir fait perdre tous ses moyens à Elizabeth. Elle était figée, immobile, les yeux agrandis de terreur, les traits de son visage figés. Lorsqu'il lui attrapa le bras, elle ne réagit pas.

La poutre était tombée en diagonale. Si elle n'avait pas été enflammée, ils auraient pu l'enjamber. Harry regarda autour de lui, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, la chaleur se faisait de plus en plus intense et l'air de plus en plus rare.

- Donne-moi ta cape ! Dit-il à Elizabeth entre deux quintes de toux.

Mais la jeune femme, semblait de plus en plus terrifiée, complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Mais elle lui donna toutefois ce qu'il demandait et recula de plusieurs pas, le regard fixé sur les flammes qui dansaient devant elle tels des démons enragés.

Harry saisit l'étoffe et s'approcha du feu, persuadé qu'il allait s'embraser à tout moment – sa peau commençait déjà à noircir à cause de la fumée et la douleur lui brouillait la vue. Il déposa la cape à plat sur la poutre, couvrant la plus grande surface qu'il put. Le tissu étouffa les flammes.

- Viens dépêche-toi, cria-t-il à Elizabeth

- Se… pas… Je pourrais pas, souffla-t-elle dans une suite de mot incompréhensible.

Le jeune sorcier la saisit par le bras et l'obligea à le suivre. A peine eurent-ils franchit la poutre que celle-ci s'enflamma. Mais en atteignant l'escalier, un autre soucie les attendait : la moitié inférieure de ce dernier brûlait.

- En sautant… Il y a deux ou trois mètres à vu de nez…

- Si on se casse une jambe, répliqua Elizabeth qui semblait avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole, on ne pourra définitivement plus sortir d'ici.

- Tu préfères essayer de sauver ta peau, même si tu sais que tu es fichu ou attendre sagement de brûler vif ?

Elizabeth ne répondit pas. Ils avancèrent prudemment dans l'escalier. Mais celui-ci s'effondra dans un grondement sinistre. Les deux sorciers atterrirent sur un tas de bois et de braises qui leur calcina les mains et les jambes. Elizabeth hurla : le bas de sa robe venait de s'enflammer.

Harry redressa la tête : la porte était à deux mètres. Elle était en flamme comme tout le reste, mais au moins elle était entrouverte, leur garantissant le passage. Il se releva, saisit Elizabeth par la taille et l'aida à sortir.

A peine furent-ils dehors qu'ils s'effondrèrent. Harry enleva son manteau et s'en servit pour étouffer une nouvelle fois les flammes qui embrasaient le bas de la robe de la jeune femme. Celle-ci gémit de douleur.

- Elie !

Harry releva la tête ; Penny et Jade couraient vers eux. Il n'y avait de trace d'Hermione. Les jeunes femmes les attrapèrent par les aisselles et les tirèrent loin de l'auberge.

- Harry ! Oh mon Dieu, Harry !

Harry ressentit un intense soulagement en entendant la voix d'Hermione. La jeune femme se jeta sur lui et le serra contre elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- J'ai eu si peur ! J'ai cru que… Mais tu es blessé ! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant sa peau noire et ses blessures.

- Ce n'est rien… dit Harry d'une voix faible, la douleur brouillant toujours sa vue. Elizabeth est plus gravement blessé que moi.

Hermione tourna le regard vers la Serpentard et eut un haut-le-cœur. La robe calcinée laissait voir une chair à vif, calcinée et suintante.

- Ca se soigne, déclara Penny, optimiste. Il restera des cicatrices, tout au plus, mais l'essentiel, c'est que vous soyez en vie.

- J'ai revu ma mère, souffla Elizabeth d'une voix presque inaudible, les yeux embués de larmes. L'espace d'un instant, quand on était devant la poutre enflammée. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais persuadée que c'était finit…

Penny passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elizabeth tremblait.

- Sa mère est morte quand elle avait quatre ans, expliqua Jade à voix basse à Harry et Hermione. Brûlée vive sous ses yeux par ces traîtres au Sang-de-Bourbe…

Elle se redressa et fit glisser son pied sur le sol comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

- Depuis elle a la phobie du feu, mais le pire reste son père…

Elle s'éloigna un peu plus, continuant à sonder la poussière.

- Harry, tu n'aurais pas dû la sauver.

- Quoi ? Hermione, elle aurait pu mourir !

- Justement ! Elle aurait peut-être dû mourir.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, Hermione, je n'allais quand même pas la laisser brûler vive au milieu de ce brasier !

- Tu te souviens notre troisième année ? Quand j'ai obtenu un Retourneur de Temps ? On ne joue pas avec le Temps, les histoires que McGonagall m'avait raconté au sujet des sorciers qui s'étaient détruits eux-même dans leur passé ou leur avenir étaient on ne peut plus claire !

Harry tenta de se redresser, mais la douleur infligée par ses blessures l'en dissuada.

-Et toi, Hermione, tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé au bord du lac, avec tous ces détraqueurs ? Je croyais avoir vu mon père, mais c'était moi, moi qui avais remonté le temps de quelques heures. Et si ce que t'avais raconté McGonagall n'étaient que des histoires ? Si le temps ne pouvait pas être changé ? Que notre époque telle qu'on la connaît soit le résultat de _nos actions_ dans _cette_ époque ?

- Ridicule, le destin n'est pas écrit ! Et selon la façon dont on agit, on peut changer les choses.

- Hermione, même si on change l'avenir, nos souvenirs en seraient modifiés. On ne s'en rendrait donc même pas compte.

Hermione ne semblait pas du tout convaincu. Les méandres du Temps et ses secrets les dépassaient.

Un peu plus loin, Jade se figea. Son pied avait heurté quelque chose. Elle se pencha et ramassa une pierre couleur argent.

- J'en étais sûr…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione.

- La preuve que l'auberge n'a pas flambée par hasard. Ceci, déclara Jade en montrant la pierre, est une Hématite. Sept de ces pierres disposées en cercle neutraliseraient les pouvoirs du plus puissant des Mages. C'est pour cela que vous ne pouviez pas utiliser vos baguettes.

- Les Sangs-de-bourbe n'ont pas du vouloir nous attaquer de front, déclara Penny qui tenait toujours Elizabeth enlacée. Nous étions trop nombreux, nous aurions pu nous échapper. Alors ils ont attendu qu'on dorme, ont fait évacuer l'auberge et l'ont fait brûler.

- Sacrifier une auberge pour nous cinq ! C'est trop d'honneur ! S'écria Jade, sarcastique.

- Peut-être qu'on ferait mieux de ne pas rester ici, proposa timidement Hermione.

- Oui, approuva Penny. Lorsque le jour sera levé et le feu éteint, ils viendront sans doute vérifier qu'il y a bien les restes de nos corps dans les décombres. Mieux vaut être loin d'ici à ce moment là. De plus, on trouvera quelques plantes qui permettront de désinfecter vos plaies dans la forêt. Après quoi, on pourra les soigner.

- Mieux vaut prévenir Dame Poufsouffle, déclara Jade. Elle nous enverra de l'aide. On n'avancera pas vite sans les chevaux et avec deux blessés.

Près d'elle, une feuille d'arbre se métamorphosa en feuille de parchemin, une branche en plume et un caillou en hibou. Elle attrapa la plume et le parchemin et rédigea un court message. Peu après, l'oiseau s'envola au loin.

Penny se releva. Elle effectua un petit signe de la main et Elizabeth fut soulevée du sol, comme transportée sur un matelas volant mais invisible. Hermione sortit sa baguette.

-Ca va aller, je vais pouvoir marcher, lui assura Harry.

- Tu es sur ?

Il approuva d'un léger signe de tête et tenta de se relever. La douleur se réveilla aussitôt. Son amie lui saisit la taille pour l'aider.

- Merci, dit-il, mal à l'aise par la soudaine proximité de la jeune femme.

Lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil apparurent, ils étaient déjà bien loin, bien que ralentis par la faiblesse de Harry et par Penny qui s'arrêtait sans cesse pour ramasser quelques plantes.

- Du lichen ! Il me manque du lichen ! Mais enfin c'est quand même incroyable qu'on n'en trouve pas en forêt !

Lorsqu'elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, ils finirent par s'accorder une pause. Penny transforma es plantes en une bouillie peu ragoûtante qu'elle appliqua sur les plaies des deux blessés. Aussitôt, la douleur se calma.

- C'est provisoire, dit-elle. Je pense que Dame Poufsouffle aura quelques remèdes plus efficaces à nous fournir.

- Ca va, Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, mieux que quand on est sorti de cette fichue baraque.

La jeune femme sourit faiblement. Elle baissa les yeux, gênée.

- Je voulais te dire.. Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. C'était vraiment idiot de ma part de te reprocher d'avoir sauver la vie de quelqu'un.

Harry posa machinalement sa main sur celle de la jeune femme.

- C'est sans importance… C'est toi qui avais raison, j'aurai pu faire une bêtise.

Les cinq sorciers reprirent leur chemin. Cette fois, ils avancèrent plus vite, bien qu'Elizabeth ne soit toujours pas en état de marcher. Lorsque le soleil fut proche de son point culminant dans le ciel, Jade aperçut des cavaliers au loin.

- L'écusson de Dame Poufsouffle ! Voilà de l'aide ! Dit-elle avec un air d'intense soulagement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Zaika, 666Naku, eiliss, lauralavoiepelletier**, je vous remercie infiniment pour vos reviews en espérant que ce chapitre sera a la hauteur de vos attentes.

**WW** Yeah, HP/HG are the best couple loool Et merci pour les fleurs va chercher un vase

**Le Saut de l'Ange** Y a la réponse à la première question dans ce chapitre, mais pour savoir où est Salazar dans l'histoire, faut attendre le prochain chapitre ;)

**Erylis** trop rare malheureusement :'( Merci pour ta review.

-----------------------

**Chapitre IV**

_Lorsque le soleil fut proche de son point culminant dans le ciel, Jade aperçut des cavaliers au loin._

_- L'écusson de Dame Poufsouffle ! Voilà de l'aide ! Dit-elle avec un air d'intense soulagement._

Les cavaliers les emmenèrent plus profondément dans la forêt jusqu'à une immense clairière. L'endroit était magnifique. Encerclée d'arbres de toute sorte, elle était traversée d'un petit ruisseau qui produisait un chant mélodieux. La verdure dominait, l'herbe verte et tendre donnait envie de s'allonger par terre pour s'y prélasser. Des arbres d'un âge respectables abritaient de leurs ombres des sorciers de tous âges réunis par petits groupes de trois ou quatre. Enfin, au centre de ce paysage féerique, se dressait un manoir dont l'allure imposait un profond respect à quiconque posait les yeux dessus.

- Bienvenue dans la demeure de Dame Poufsouffle, déclara le plus jeune des cavaliers.

Tandis qu'ils s'avançaient, Harry perçut les regards curieux que leur lançaient les sorciers alentours. Il perçut également les regards émerveillés d'Hermione qui semblait vouloir qu'on lui implante quelques yeux supplémentaires.

- Excusez-moi, risqua-t-elle, mais qui sont tous ces gens ?

- Tous ces sorciers, gente demoiselle, répondit le cavalier, sont les élèves de Dame Helga.

- Ses élèves ? Elle leur enseigne la magie ?

- C'est cela.

- Donc, ici, c'est une école ?

Harry pensa qu'elle allait finir par énerver le cavalier avec toutes ses questions, mais celui-ci semblait d'un calme à toute épreuve. Pire que cela, même, il y répondait avec un sourire poli que Harry trouvait niais et éveillait en lui un sentiment de colère sourde.

- Pas vraiment, non. En fait, il s'agit plutôt d'un refuge. Tous les sorciers que vous voyez là ont vu leur famille et leur maison détruites par les traîtres au Sang-de-bourbe et les Moldus. Ils n'ont plus rien et ignorent la plupart du temps tout de la Magie. Alors Helga Poufsouffle les recueille et leur apprend quelques sortilèges de protection rudimentaires. Quand ils sont prêts à se défendre, ils s'en vont et tentent de se construire une nouvelle vie.

- J'ai été élève d'Helga, marmonna Elizabeth sombrement. Mais pas pour ces raisons là…

Le ressentiment se lisait clairement sur son visage.

- Non ? S'étonna Hermione. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Mon père voulait se débarrasser de moi… Il disait toujours que c'était ma faute ce qui était arrivé à Maman. Et puis je le gênais à être toujours dans ses pattes. Alors il m'a envoyé ici et j'y suis restée jusqu'à l'âge de 17 ans. Il m'a alors fait revenir à la maison en espérant me marier.

Elle eut un rire cynique et angoissant.

- Me marier ! Rester sagement enfermée dans une maison à m'occuper du linge et des gosses ! Mais pour qui il me prend, l'imbécile !

Harry et Elizabeth furent emmenés dans ce qui semblait être une infirmerie et furent allongés chacun sur un lit.

- Eileen arrive avec des potions et des pommades. Elle s'occupera des blessés, déclara le jeune cavalier. Il est plus de midi, vous devez avoir faim. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez descendre et manger avec les élèves ou bien rester ici.

- Jade et moi nous allons descendre, dit aussitôt Penny.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'avancèrent vers la porte, mais Hermione ne bougea pas.

- Je préfère rester là, dit-elle.

- Bien, dans ce cas, des elfes de maison vous apporterons votre repas ici. Dame Helga est actuellement absente, mais elle vous accueillera à sa table au dîner de ce soir.

Il s'inclina et gratifia Hermione d'un baise-main avant de sortir.

- Non mais tu as vu la façon dont ce goujat te regarde ? S'écria Harry d'une voix tonitruante.

Hermione sursauta et ses joues prirent une teinte rose vif.

- Et toi, pour qui tu te prends ? Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acide.

Elizabeth gloussa, les ramenant à la réalité.

- J'en étais sûr… Vous êtes bien assortis, vous savez ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

- Quoi ? Mais non ! S'exclamèrent à l'unisson Harry et Hermione.

- Ah bon, pardon alors, s'excusa Elizabeth mais son sourire s'élargit d'avantage.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Au bout de quelques instants, une jeune femme du nom d'Eileen arriva pour les soigner. Toutes les blessures de Harry disparurent, ne laissant aucune trace. En revanche, celles d'Elizabeth, plus profondes, persistèrent.

Puis, des elfes de Maison entrèrent avec de grands plateaux d'argent chargés de victuailles. Affamés, ils mangèrent fruits et viandes jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

- Buvez ça, dit Eileen quelques heures plus tard en tendant un gobelet à Harry.

- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Demanda Harry en grimaçant à la vue de la substance visqueuse qui se trouvait au fond.

- Oui, c'est nécessaire, répliqua Eileen d'un ton sévère.

Harry, réticent, se pinça le nez et avala la potion d'une traite. Il lui fallut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas tout recracher, la grimace qui en résulta trahissant la violence de son combat.

Eileen tira un rideau autour du lit d'Elizabeth (« Pour protéger Milady de vicieux regards qui pourraient attenter à sa pudeur » dit-elle avec un regard plein de reproche à Harry) et examina ses blessures de plus prêt.

Ni Harry ni Hermione ne bougèrent, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de l'autre. Après de longues minutes, Eileen émergea, apparemment satisfaite.

- Elle s'est endormit mais elle sera sur pied d'ici ce soir. Quant à vous, vous boirez une cuillère de ceci tous les soirs avant de vous coucher.

Elle tendit une fiole de potion à Harry. Ce dernier protesta, mais finit par la prendre lorsqu'elle lui jeta un regard assassin.

Hermione se leva de sa chaise un peu brusquement.

- Eileen… Puis-vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr, faites.

- Et bien voilà, on se demandait… On aimerait savoir… Qui sont ces gens que vous appelez _Sang-de-bourbe_…

Eileen se figea un instant en lui lançant un regard surpris.

- Vous ne savez pas qui ils sont ? Vous n'avez jamais eu affaire à eux avant l'incendie de l'auberge ?

- Euh… et bien non… avoua Hermione, à présent gênée. Ils sont… d'origine Moldus ?

- Oui… enfin non… Pas tous en fait. Des sorciers… des traîtres… Traîtres à leur race. Traîtres à leur sang. Sang indigne, ils n'assument pas ce qu'ils sont. Sangs-de-bourbe.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Harry, l'estomac noué.

- Tout est la faute à l'Eglise catholique. Ils nous considèrent, nous, les sorciers comme des partisans du Diable. Ils nous haïssent. Ils nous tuent. La plupart des véritables sorciers ignorent leur nature, ils sont incapables de jeter un sort qui leur laisserait le temps de fuir.

- C'est horrible, murmura Hermione, sous le choc.

- Et ça ne s'arrête pas là, continua Eileen. Lorsque les croyants Moldus repèrent un jeune sorcier, ils l'enlèvent – souvent après avoir massacré sa famille – et l'élèvent dans la haine de la magie, dans la haine de ce qu'il est. Et ils arrivent à le persuader que la seule manière de se racheter aux yeux de leur Dieu, c'est de tuer autant de sorciers possibles.

Elle leva un regard voilé vers la fenêtre.

- Tant d'années que la guerre dure… Tant d'innocents tués pour rien… Si seulement les sorciers savaient se défendre !

----------------------

Penny et Jade réapparurent dans le courent de l'après-midi. Harry, après maintes suppliques, fut autorisé à se lever. Le jeune sorcier et son amie s'éclipsèrent dans les jardins.

- Je commence à comprendre pas mal de chose, murmura Hermione en regardant un écureuil gris sur une branche.

- Quoi, par exemple ?

- Par exemple, je commence à comprendre pourquoi les Sorciers au « Sang pur » de notre époque tels que Malfoy haïssent tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin aux Moldus.

-Certes mais bon… La définition de Sang-de-bourbe a bien changé en mille an.

- Oui, ça c'est plutôt normal. Mais je suis étonnée qu'on n'ait pas encore entendu le mot « école »

- Vu tout ce qu'il se passe, ils ont sans doute autre chose à faire ! Ironisa Harry

- Oh je t'en pris, tu l'as entendu toi-même, le plus gros problème, c'est que les sorciers assassinés sont incapables de lancer un sort pour sauver leu vie. Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Eileen a parlé de _guerre_… Et si Poudlard avait été conçue comme une _arme_ ?

Harry frissonna, mais finit par hausser les épaules après un long silence.

- Je n'en sais rien.

L'écureuil fit tomber un gland de l'arbre. Il roula jusqu'aux pied d'Hermione qui ne s'en soucia guerre.

- Il me tarde de rencontrer Helga Poufsouffle, ce soir ! Peut-être qu'on comprendra mieux ce qu'il se passe.

----------------------

Alors que le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon, Penny vint prévenir Harry et Hermione qu'il était temps de se préparer s'ils ne voulaient pas être en retard pour le repas du soir. Après un bain qui leur fit à chacun le plus grand bien, on leur offrit des vêtements propres et luxueux.

Lorsque Harry sortit de la chambre qu'on lui avait réservé, il tomba nez à nez avec Hermione qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître, ainsi vêtue d'une longue robe bleue nuit et coiffée avec le plus grand soin. Elle avait un grand décolleté qui attira malgré lui son regard.

- Ca te va bien cette tenue, bafouilla-t-il maladroitement en rougissant.

- Merci, répondit Hermione, rayonnante en écartant une mèche rebelle qui était tombée devant ses yeux.

Jade Malfoy surgit derrière eux, elle aussi richement parée et affichant, pour une raison qu'ils igniraient, un air d'intense satisfaction.

- Ah vous voilà ! Dépêchons-nous, il serait impoli d'arriver en retard !

Les deux sorciers la suivirent dans le dédale de couloirs qui composait le manoir jusqu'à une immense salle à manger. Il y avait là plusieurs grandes tables autour desquelles étaient réunis des centaines de sorciers de tous âges, mais une seule d'entre elle portait une nappe blanche.

Un elfe de Maison les invita à s'y asseoir. Elizabeth et Penny étaient déjà installées. La Serpentard avait l'air fatiguée, mais au moins ses blessures avaient totalement disparues.

Harry et Hermione prirent place, intimidés et observant d'un œil impressionné la décoration de la salle. Le jeune homme nota qu'il restait une placevide au centre de la table. La chaise réservée à l'occupant ressemblait beaucoup à la chaise réservée au Directeur de Poudlard.

A ce moment là, la double porte de chêne qui donnait accès à la salle, s'ouvrit tandis une voix annonçait l'arrivée de Dame Helga Poufsouffle. D'un seul mouvement, tous les sorciers présents se levèrent et le silence se fit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gwen Zephyr, lauralavoiepelletier, Allis13, **je vous remercie pour vos review. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

**Erylis :** A croire que je suis une spécialiste du sadisme lol Et encore, je me trouve plutôt gentille par rapport à d'habitude lol Pour les compliments je transmet, t'inquiète ;)

**666Naku :** Ah bah si tu tiens à avoir une réponse, ou du moins un début de réponse, je pense que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. En tout cas, j'espère ! ;)

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Je sais pas pourquoi, mais maintenant que j'ai lut ta review, je trouve plus ma théorie aussi solide qu'avant lol. En fait, je penchais pour l'idée selon laquelle les Sangs-purs auraient finit par oublier l'origine du mot, gardant juste cette haine envers les Moldus sans plus se souvenir de son sens premier. Il n'est pas rare, après tout, de voir la définition des mots changer avec le temps, allant parfois, jusqu'à devenir le contraire de ce qu'il était.

**Note diverses :**

Elizabeth Serpentard et Jade Malfoy ont 22 ans, Penny Weasley 21, Hermione 18, Harry 17.

A propos de la Poudre de Cheminette : D'après les « infos officielles » ce moyen de transport date du 16eme siècle. Cependant, je ferai comme s'il existait déjà au moyen âge. De même concernant les portoloin, il n'y a rien de précisé à leur sujet cependant je considère qu'ils n'ont pas encore été inventés.

Les seuls moyens de transports sont donc chevaux, poudre de cheminette, vols sur balais (extrêmement inconfortable) et transplanage (très dangereux)

-----------------------

**Chapitre V**

_A ce moment là, la double porte de chêne qui donnait accès à la salle, s'ouvrit tandis qu'une voix annonçait l'arrivée de Dame Helga Poufsouffle. D'un seul mouvement, tous les sorciers présents se levèrent et le silence se fit._

Une haute silhouette fit son apparition, retenant l'attention de l'assistance. C'était une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'années et de taille moyenne. Elle traversa la salle avec une démarche féline, entourée d'un halo de mystère. Ses courbes rondes enveloppées dans une lourde cape et son visage bienveillant inspiraient la confiance. Tombant sur ses épaules, ses cheveux blonds tirant sur le roux mettaient en valeur ses yeux bleus et chaleureux. Tout en elle inspirait la confiance.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine admiration en la voyant s'asseoir à la table. C'était, après tout, Helga Poufsouffle, une femme dont personne, même après mille ans passés, n'ignorait le nom.

Lorsqu'elle fut installée, elle adressa un large sourire autour d'elle et tout le monde se rassit, les conversations reprenant en cœur. Harry sentit Hermione se pencher à ses côtés pour essayer de mieux voir Poufsouffle.

- Respire, Hermy, se moqua-t-il. Tu es en train de virer au violet.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Nom de Merlin ! Helga Poufsouffle ! _Helga Poufsouffle_ ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

Le jeune sorcier faillit éclater de rire, mais se retint juste à temps.

Le dîné se déroula normalement, quoi que dans une ambiance plutôt festive ; On sentait Helga heureuse de recevoir des hôtes extérieurs à l'école. Après avoir vainement tenté d'engager la conversation auprès d'Elizabeth, elle se moqua avec douceur de son manque de réactivité. Elie, en effet, semblait ne semblait pas d'humeur aux discussions. Jade commença alors à parler de l'incident de l'auberge.

- Encore ces traîtres que Diable ! Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas prit la poudre de Cheminette ?

- Vous savez bien qu'Elie a peur des flammes… Elle refuse toujours d'utiliser un tel moyen de transport.

- Ma pauvre enfant ! S'exclama Helga. Si vous aviez sût vous auriez sûrement…

- Si j'avais sût, la coupa sèchement Elizabeth, j'aurais sûrement ensorcelé le vieux balai qu'utilisent les elfes pour nettoyer le crottin des écuries et je l'aurai fait voler jusqu'ici.

Il y eut de nombreux éclats de rire autour d'eux.

- Enfin, heureusement qu'Harry Potter était là ou je ne serai plus là pour parler de tout ça…

Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec un os lorsqu'il remarqua que les yeux d'Helga étaient tournés vers lui. Il se mordit inconsciemment les lèvres, nerveux.

- Oui, enfin… n'exagérons rien… nous étions tous les deux coincés dans cette auberge… je n'ai rien fait de spécial...

- Mais bien sûr que si ! répliqua Helga comme s'il venait de dire une énorme bêtise. Vous avez fait preuve d'un courage rare ! Vous êtes un héros.

Harry vira au rouge vif, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

- Alors dites, moi, Monseigneur Potter, d'où venez-vous ?

- Oh euh… et bien… c'est… euh… une longue histoire.

- Harry et Hermione erraient quand nous les avons rencontrés, déclara Penny Weasley. D'après ce que nous avons compris, ils sont partis _précipitamment_ de chez eux. Vous veniez de Poudlard, c'est bien cela ?

- C'est cela, oui, approuva Harry qui se rendait à présent compte de la gaffe monumentale qu'ils avaient commit en prononçant ce nom.

- Vous comptez rentrer chez vous ? Demanda Helga.

- On ne peut plus, répondit Hermione nerveuse. Ou du moins ce sera extrêmement difficile.

- Ah ? Et que pensez-vous faire alors ?

- Et bien, nous n'en savons encore rien.

- Vous pratiquez la magie ?

- Euh c'est à dire… commença Hermione déconcertée par la question. Oui, nous maîtrisons la baguette. Mais nous ne savons pas pratiquer la magie autrement.

- Et bien, dans ce cas, s'exclama Helga, ravie, pourquoi ne restez-vous pas ici ? Je pourrais vous transmettre quelques-unes une de mes connaissances.

Hermione allait prendre la parole, mais elle fut interrompue par la voix boudeuse d'Elizabeth.

- Qu'ils restent ici ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Cela pose un problème ?

- Bah je ne sais pas… je pensais, comme Harry m'avait sauvé, qu'ils auraient pu s'installer au Manoir. S'ils veulent bien, évidemment.

Elizabeth et Helga se tournèrent vers Harry et Hermione.

- Et bien ce sont des propositions fort généreuses, déclara Hermione. Nous allons y réfléchir et nous vous dirons, disons… demain, la réponse.

- Bien sûr, prenez votre temps, répondit Helga avec un sourire bienveillant.

Le dîné prit bientôt fin et tandis que les élèves sortaient de table, Helga invita Elizabeth à s'entretenir avec elle sur les raisons de sa venue ajoutant que Jade, Penny, Harry et Hermione étaient eux aussi les bienvenus.

Ils entrèrent dans un petit salon à l'air confortable. Les murs de pierre étaient recouverts de tapisseries représentant diverses créatures magiques – dont beaucoup de dragons et de licornes. Ils s'installèrent dans des fauteuils au tour d'une grande cheminée de pierre. Harry remarque au-dessus de celle-ci le portrait peint d'une sorcière à l'air particulièrement âgée. Gravé sur une petite plaque dorée on pouvait lire « Lynn Poufsouffle, 802 – 915 »

- Mon arrière-grand-mère, déclara Helga en voyant Harry s'intéresser au portrait.

- Charmante femme.

Helga s'assit à son tour et soupira.

- Alors, Elizabeth, commença-t-elle. Qu'est devenue ma meilleure élève après cinq ans ?

- Votre meilleure élève ? Répliqua Elie. Vous exagérez !

- Oh mais non ! Je me souviens, deux mois après ton douzième anniversaire tu avais changé Patrick en statue sous le coup de la colère. Peu de mes apprentis en auraient fait autant.

Elizabeth éclata de rire.

- Ah oui, je l'avais oublié ce bon vieux Patrick. Il n'avait qu'à pas jeter mon hibou par la fenêtre sous prétexte qu'il avait fienté sur son chapeau pointu. Mais moi, contrairement aux autres sorciers, je maîtrisais déjà la magie quand je suis arrivée.

- C'est vrai, admit Helga.

- Attend, attend, s'exclama Jade. Tu as transformé quelqu'un en pierre et tu ne nous en as jamais rien dit ?

- Oh, avec toutes les bêtises que j'ai faites… dit Elizabeth, le sourire éclatant. Et puis ça arrive à tout le monde, hein ? Vous en avez déjà fait, vous, dans ce genre là ? Demanda-t-elle à Harry et Hermione.

- J'avoue qu'il m'est déjà arrivé de gonfler une tante comme un ballon après qu'elle ait insulté mes parents, reconnut Harry. Mais cela n'a pas autant de classe que de changer quelqu'un en pierre. Et j'ai eu pas mal d'ennuis par la suite.

Tous éclatèrent de rire, sauf Hermione qui se contenta d'un sourire crispé, car ce souvenir la faisait encore grincer des dents.

- Bon, commença Helga, riant toujours. Alors… Finalement, pourquoi avoir pris _tant de risques_ pour venir ici ?

- Il y a une rumeur qui coure, commença Elizabeth, selon laquelle vous et trois autres sorciers aurez tenté de bâtir une école – une vraie, pas comme ce refuge (sans vouloir vous vexer, bien sûr). Mais il paraît que vous avez abandonné le projet ?

- Les rumeurs vont vites ma fois… D'où la tiens-tu ?

- La mère de Penny a une cousine germaine très bonne amie avec Rowena Serdaigle. Je voulais m'assurer de la véracité des faits.

Helga soupira tandis qu'Hermione se redressait dans son fauteuil, attentive.

- Ah oui… En effet, c'était un beau projet. Nous l'avions commencé il y a quatre ans, mais j'ai bien peur que les attaques incessantes des Moldus et des Sangs-de-bourbe ont eu raison de nos rêves.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Hermione.

- Et bien, nous pensions avoir trouvé l'endroit idéal, une petite montagne entourée de forêt sur la côte Ouest. Godric, Rowena et moi avons passé des jours et des nuits à lancer divers sortilèges de protection, parmi les plus puissants de notre connaissance. Au fil des lunaisons, nous étions fiers de voir que le château avançait bien.

« Et puis un jour, alors que nous étions proche de notre but, tout à été détruit. Les traîtres au Sang-de-bourbe avaient eu vent de notre projet et pendant des mois, sans que nous ne nous aperçûmes de rien, ils ont défait un à un tous les sortilèges que nous avions posés.

- Alors vous avez abandonné simplement parce que ces ordures… s'écria Elizabeth. Mais enfin, vous ne pouvez pas…

- Ce fut un rude choc, nos trois années et demi de travail avaient été anéanties en une nuit. Nous n'avons simplement pas eu le courage de tout recommencer… Si les Sangs-de-bourbe ont pu contrer nos sortilèges une fois, ils le referaient sans aucun doute.

- Mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle, non ? Insista Elizabeth. Des centaines, peut-être des millions de vies pourraient être sauvées si on leur apprenait à maîtriser la Magie.

Helga soupira.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille trouver une autre solution. Nous avions sans doute vu trop grand.

- Il doit bien exister des sortilèges plus puissants encore, affirma Elizabeth. Des sortilèges sûrs et fiables que les Sangs-de-bourbe ne pourraient pas défaire.

- Nos sorts étaient sûrs et fiables, répliqua Helga sèchement. Et nous étions trois, ce n'était pas comme si nous avions agit chacun de notre côté…

- Dans ce cas, peut-être qu'une quatrième pers… commença Hermione.

- Ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps ! Et même si moi j'acceptais, Rowena et Godric refuseraient de repartir de rien si c'est pour tout perdre à nouveau quelques années plus tard.

- Helga, nous sommes en guerre ! S'écria Elizabeth. On ne parle pas de perte de temps, mais de sauver des vies par l'enseignement ! Je les vois, moi, les Sangs-de-bourbe. Depuis que j'ai quitté cette demeure il y a cinq ans, je n'ai eu de cesse de les traquer pour retrouver la trace de celui qui a ordonné l'exécution de ma mère ! Et ce que j'ai vu, c'est une réalité cruelle mais inévitable si on ne réagit pas ! Les sorciers sont de plus en plus nombreux à périr, et je ne parle pas que de ceux qui vivent chez les Moldus en ignorant leur nature ! Les plus illustres familles se regroupent en villages pensant que c'est plus sûr d'être tous ensemble, mais ils se trompent. Ils deviennent des proies beaucoup plus faciles. La semaine dernière, les Subery et leurs six enfants ont été massacrés avec les Toubier. Si les choses continuent ainsi, dans cinq siècles il n'y aura plus un seul sorcier vivant.

Le silence retomba, laissant chacun glacé par le discours d'Elizabeth.

- Je connais les enjeux, dit Helga d'une voix faible et las. Mais cela n'empêche pas que les Sangs-de-bourbe sont puissants et malins.

- Je trouverai une quatrième personne ! S'exclama Elizabeth. Hermione a raison, à quatre au lieu de trois, vous serez déjà plus fort. Et vous terminerez la construction de l'école plus vite. Une fois qu'elle sera achevée, les Sangs-de-bourbe ne pourront presque plus rien faire.

- Et bien, j'espère que Rowena et Godric apprécieront ta ténacité…marmonna Helga avant de soupirer.

- Et j'arriverai à les convaincre de reprendre la construction !

- Puisses-tu dire vrai, Elizabeth. Puisses-tu dire vrai.

-----------------------

Hermione entra dans la chambre de Harry sans frapper.

- Hey, mais ça ne va pas ? S'écria le jeune homme en attrapant rapidement une chemise.

- Oh, excusez-moi de déranger Môsieur et sa fausse pudeur, ironisa la jeune sorcière. Alors, tu pars ou tu restes ?

- Pardon ?

- Pour les propositions d'Elizabeth et de Poufsouffle.

- Ah, oui… je ne sais pas. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Hermione s'avança vers le lit à baldaquin et s'assit, songeuse.

- Je ne sais pas non plus. J'ai un peu discuté avec Elizabeth tout à l'heure. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir la moindre idée de qui pourrait aider les trois autres fondateurs. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas me pointer et lui dire « Oh, il n'y a pas un Salazar, par hasard, dans ta famille ? Ne ferait-il pas l'affaire ? » Alors je me suis dit que la suivre chez elle et l'aider à trouver la personne qu'elle cherche ne serait sans doute pas un mal…

Elle soupira en tordant machinalement l'édredon entre ses doigts.

- D'un autre côté, poursuivit-elle, la bibliothèque d'Helga Poufsouffle est assez conséquente et je suis certaine qu'en se penchant sur tous ces livres on pourrait trouver un moyen de retourner à notre époque…

- Et bien alors, restons ici.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, hésitante.

- Je ne sais pas… Tu sais, après l'incendie de l'auberge et la discussion avec Helga puis Elizabeth, je me suis dit que… peut-être… nous avons notre rôle à jouer ici.

Elle se tut, attendant une réponse de Harry. Mais celui-ci garda obstinément le silence.

- On devrait peut-être se séparer, suggéra-t-elle.

- Se séparer ? Comment ça ?

- Et bien toi tu vas avec Elizabeth et tu l'aides discrètement, l'air de rien… et moi, je reste ici pour chercher un moyen de nous ramener chez nous.

Harry cacha avec soin son malaise. Ils se retrouvaient coincés dans une époque inconnue depuis même pas quarante-huit heures. L'idée de se séparer d'Hermione avait quelque chose d'angoissant. D'autant plus qu'il se retrouverait seul avec cette folle d'Elizabeth Serpentard.

- Rien ne nous empêchera de nous envoyer des Hiboux ou de nous voir de temps à autre, reprit Hermione, comme si elle non plus n'aimait pas l'idée de quitter Harry.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers la fenêtre à travers laquelle filtraient quelques faibles rayons de lune. Il réfléchit, pesant le pour et le contre. S'il restait ici, il ne pourrait sans doute pas être d'une grande aide à Hermione. Et puis, il entendait à nouveau la voix d'Elizabeth dans sa tête.

« Hermione a raison, à quatre au lieu de trois, vous serez déjà plus fort »

Se pouvait-il que la suggestion d'Hermione ait influencé Elizabeth ? Aurait-elle décidé de se lancer à la recherche d'une quatrième personne si son amie n'avait rien dit ?

_« Hermione a raison... »_

Finalement il se tourna vers la jeune femme, l'air décidé.

- D'accord. Après tout, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal ainsi, dit-il une boule d'appréhension dans la gorge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lone Wolf, zaika, Lana51, 'tite mione**, je vous remercie pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

**666Naku** Possible qu'ils le devinent ou qu'Harry et Hermione leur avoue… Je dis bien possible ;) Pour le nom de l'école ce sera très simple… mais si j'en dit trop, y aurait plus d'intérêt à lire Merci pour la review

**Erylis** en effet, c'est toujours dans ces moments là que les ennuis se pointent lol Merci pour ta review

**Le Saut de l'Ange** Fort heureusement, il ne seront séparés qu'un temps Thanks pour la review

-----------------------

**Chapitre VI**

_Finalement il se tourna vers la jeune femme, l'air décidé._

_- D'accord. Après tout, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal ainsi, dit-il une boule d'appréhension dans la gorge._

Harry eut du mal à trouver le sommeil tant son esprit était tourmanté. Il revoyait sans cesse les événements des trois dernières journées dans sa tête comme un film sans fin. Ce fut seulement lorsque le soleil commença à passer ses timides rayons au-dessus de l'horizon qu'il parvint enfin à s'endormir.

Un elfe de Maison vint le réveiller quelques heures plus tard.

- Je suis désolé, Monseigneur, dit-il en s'inclinant si bas que son nez toucha le tapis, mais il est bientôt midi.

- Déjà ? S'étonna Harry qui avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi plus d'une demi-heure.

Après un long bâillement, il se leva et s'habilla avant de sortir. Il tenta de se souvenir du chemin qu'il avait emprunté la veille pour monter à sa chambre, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire dans ce labyrinthe. Heureusement pour lui, il tomba sur Penny au détour d'un couloir.

- Oh bonjour, Harry, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix enjouée. Bien dormi ?

- Pas vraiment non… Saurais-tu où est Hermione ?

- Dans la bibliothèque il me semble… avec Elizabeth, Jade et Dame Poufsouffle.

- Ca m'aurait étonné, tiens… et tu peux me dire où elle est, cette bibliothèque ?

- Bien sûr. Suis-moi.

Il suivit Penny jusqu'à une double porte au bout d'un large couloir. La jeune femme posa son indexe sur les lèvres pour lui intimer le silence tandis qu'ils entraient. Au milieu de plusieurs centaines de livres, une vingtaine de sorciers étaient présents, assis autour de différentes tables ou consultant des piles de parchemins ou des grimoires.

Dans un coin, Harry vit qu'un sorcier d'une trentaine d'années s'était isolé pour lancer un Wingardium Leviosa. La bougie éteinte qu'il tentait de faire léviter ne semblait pas décider à bouger. Le jeune homme se sentit mal à l'aise : c'était l'un des premiers sorts qu'ils apprenaient à Poudlard.

Un peu plus loin, Hermione, penchée par-dessus un livre, semblait en grande discussion avec Helga Poufsouffle. En approchant, Harry comprit qu'elle bombardait Helga de questions sur son passé et sur sa relation avec les autres Fondateurs. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

A côté d'elles, Elizabeth semblait légèrement agacée. A l'arrivée de Harry et Penny, elle releva le nez, le visage impassible.

- Ah, Harry, je voulais te voir, justement ! Mon père ignore que je suis partie, si je reste trop longtemps, je risque les ennuis. Je voulais savoir, pour ma proposition…

- Oui… j'espérais t'en parler, répondit Harry, hésitant. On en a un peu discuté, hier, avec Hermione…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amie qui avait interrompu sa conversation et l'écoutait à présent avec attention sans pourtant manifester le désir de prendre la parole. Harry prit une grande inspiration et poursuivit :

- Je viens. Mais Hermione reste ici.

- Vous êtes sûrs ? Cela ne vous ennuiera pas d'être séparés ?

- On pourra toujours s'écrire, intervint Hermione. Et se voir, peut-être.

- Oui, bien sûr, approuva Elizabeth. Bon. Mais je vous préviens, je pars tout de suite après le déjeuner alors, par pitié, pas d'adieu qui s'éternisent sous un flot de larmes.

Harry eut un pincement de cœur, il ne pensait certainement pas se séparer si vite de son amie. Durant le déjeuner, son malaise devint panique. Ils ne se reverraient certainement pas avant plusieurs semaines, voir plusieurs mois.

-----------------------

- Comment va-t-on faire pour rentrer ? Demanda Harry tandis qu'il suivait Jade et Elie jusqu'au salon dans lequel ils avaient discuté la veille.

Pendant un instant, il crut que Serpentard avait pâli, mais elle avait rapidement détourné la tête.

- Par la Poudre de Cheminette, lui répondit Jade.

A peine le jeune homme posa-t-il un pied dans le salon qu'une tornade de cheveux châtains sauta à son cou. Il se sentit mal à l'aise lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione. Jade Malfoy passa devant lui en lui lançant un regard moqueur.

- Oh, Harry, tu vas tellement me manquer ! Je te promets que je ferais aussi vite que possible. Soit prudent surtout !

- Heu… Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione ! Dit-il en se forçant à sourire.

La jeune sorcière relâcha son étreinte et ils s'avancèrent vers la cheminée devant laquelle se trouvait Jade, Penny et Elie.

- Tu es sûr que… Tu ne préfères pas … ? Demanda Penny avec un froncement de sourcils en direction d'Elie.

- Ca va, j'ai pas deux ans ! S'exclama sèchement la concernée. Ce n'est qu'un feu magique.

Elle tourna le regard vers l'âtre.

- Je ne risque rien, après tout.

Mais malgré sa voix assurée et son air déterminé, Harry voyait bien qu'elle était légèrement plus blanche que d'ordinaire.

- C'est quoi la destination ? Demanda-t-il.

- _Demeure Serpentard de Stonehenge_, tout simplement.

- Pourquoi de Stonehenge ? Il y a plusieurs « demeures Serpentard » dans le pays ?

- Bien sûr ! Répliqua Elie d'une voix offensée, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Mon père à quatre frères et deux sœurs. Ma famille est ancienne, donc nombreuse. Et elle est aussi digne du plus profond _respect !_

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, répondit précipitamment Harry, son cœur battant un peu plus fort que d'ordinaire tandis qu'un mauvais pressentiment s'emparait de lui.

S'ils étaient si nombreux, cela n'allait pas l'aider à retrouver Salazar. Et il savait également pour son plus grand désespoir qu'il était de tradition dans les familles de sang-purs de baptiser les enfants du nom des parents ou grands-parents.

Elie attrapa un sac en peau remplit de Poudre de Cheminette, en desserra la cordelette qui le maintenant fermé et le tendit à Harry.

- Après toi, Potter, dit-elle.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement et il crut entendre un faible « au revoir ». Il prit une poignée de poudre et s'avança vers l'âtre.

- _Demeure Serpentard de Stonehenge_, dit-il d'une voix aussi claire qu'il put.

Il fut aussitôt emporté dans un tourbillon de couleur qui lui barbouilla rapidement l'estomac. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir ces centaines de cheminées défiler devant lui. L'atterrissage fut brutal : un tapis avait été installé quelques mètres devant la cheminée d'arrivée. Surgissant de l'âtre, il se prit les pieds dedans et s'étala de tout son long par terre.

Quelques instants plus tard, Elie atterrissait derrière lui avec beaucoup plus d'allégeance – au mois elle garda son équilibre – tandis qu'il se relevait dans un gémissement de douleur. Il jeta un furtif regard autour de lui pour constater qu'ils devaient être dans un hall d'entrée. Il se tourna vers Elie et constata qu'elle ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme.

- Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de se diriger d'une démarche raide vers une porte sur la gauche. Harry la suivit dans un salon sans qu'elle ne semble s'en apercevoir. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et inspira profondément plusieurs fois de suite, les poings crispés sur les accoudoirs.

- Ca va ? Répéta Harry, légèrement inquiet.

Lentement, elle acquiesça. A cet instant, un pop retentissant se fit entendre et un elfe de Maison s'inclina devant eux.

- Bienvenue, Maîtresse ! Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Une grande choppe de Bierraubeurre ne serait pas de refus, répondit Elie avant de questionner Harry du regard.

- Heu… j'en veux bien une aussi.

L'elfe disparut aussitôt. Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il y avait dans ce salon assez peu de décoration et peu de lumière filtrait des fenêtres.

- Mais assit toi, je t'en prit, dit Elie avec un geste vers un second fauteuil dans lequel Harry s'installa. C'est assez lugubre comme atmosphère, mais c'est simplement que le manoir n'a pas été habité depuis plusieurs jours. La demeure est grande et on s'y sent vite seul.

L'elfe revint et leur servit à chacun une pinte de Bierraubeurre avant de s'éclipser une nouvelle fois. Harry sirota sa boisson sous le regard fixe d'Elizabeth.

- Voilà ce que je te propose, dit-elle alors brusquement. Tu travailles pour moi : tu fais ce que je te demande, tu m'accompagnes quand je pars… en gros, tu deviens en quelque sorte mon homme à tout faire, mon bras droit. En échange, je t'enseigne tout ce que je sais, tu deviens mon apprenti. Et je t'offre un salaire de dix gallion par mois que tu pourras épargner si un jour tu souhaites partir. C'est un compromis qui me semble équitable.

Harry fit semblant de réfléchir, même s'il savait ne pas avoir d'autre choix que d'accepter. L'expression « homme à tout faire » lui déplaisait au plus haut point.

- Faire ce que tu me demandes ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil septique.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te rabaisserais pas au rang d'elfe de Maison… je te demanderai juste quelques services de temps à autres, répondit Elie avec un sourire amusé, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry crut avoir en face de lui le Tom Jedusor qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine de Dumbledore, le jour où il était venu postuler pour le poste d'enseignant. La seule différence étant que dans ce souvenir, Jedusor n'était pas maître de la conversation. Elizabeth l'était. Harry se sentait comme acculé et il n'aimait pas ça.

- Et pour l'apprentissage ?

- Tu ne maîtrises pas la magie sans baguette, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux t'apprendre à jeter un sort d'un simple geste de main, à vaincre un ennemi d'un infime froncement de sourcils… Tu manipules les armes ?

- Non.

- Je peux aussi t'enseigner la Chevalerie. Je suis une des rares femmes… la seule, en fait, qui se batte et participe régulièrement à des combats… Et je n'en ai jamais perdu aucun.

Le ton d'Elizabeth était devenu fier, orgueilleux. Harry resta silencieux un moment.

- Très bien, finit-il par dire avec lenteur. J'accepte ta proposition. Mais uniquement si le salaire est de vingt gallions.

Elizabeth éclata de rire.

- Vingt ? Déjà si pressé de me quitter ? Quinze !

- Dix-neuf.

- N'exagère pas, hein ! Tu es nourri et logé quand même. Dix-huit, mais c'est ma dernière offre.

Harry roula des yeux et soupira.

- D'accord, _d'accord_ !

- Gentil garçon, se moqua Elie avec un sourire en coin.

-----------------------

Le soir arriva bientôt, lugubre. Harry était resté enfermé dans la chambre – fort luxueuse il fallait le reconnaître – qu'on lui avait alloué. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se demander où en étaient les recherches d'Hermione, si ce qu'elle découvrait était intéressant. Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, de gros nuages noirs s'amoncelaient dans le ciel.

Un elfe prévint Harry que le dîné allait être servit. Lorsqu'il qu'il traversa les longs couloirs pour se rendre à la salle à manger, un courant d'air froid le fit frissonner. Les flammes des torches accrochées au mur de pierre vacillèrent tandis que dans un tableau, un sorcier à l'air décharné resserrait sa maigre cape autour de ses épaules.

En passant devant une fenêtre, Harry essaya de regarder au dehors, mais il ne vit rien d'autre qu'un noir d'encre. Une goutte vint s'écraser contre le carreau, bientôt suivit d'une seconde.

La salle à manger, bien plus chaleureuse que les couloirs glacés, était spacieuse et aurait pu accueillir de nombreux convives. Dans la cheminée, une bûche de la taille d'un tronc d'arbre se consumait avec lenteur. Le feu, se dit Harry, devait avoir été ensorcelé, car il était impossible qu'une seule cheminée puisse chauffer une telle pièce.

Des couverts étaient posés sur une longue table de bois vernie. Elizabeth était déjà assise.

- Ton père n'est pas là ? S'étonna Harry.

Les traits de la jeune femme se durcirent légèrement. Harry s'assit face à elle et un elfe vint aussitôt le servir.

- Non, il n'est pas encore rentré, non, répondit-elle. Mais il ne devrait pas tarder, j'imagine.

Un éclair illumina la salle, suivit à quelques secondes d'intervalle par un grondement sourd.

- Pas encore rentré ?

- Oh, il s'absente souvent pour des périodes plus ou moins longues… La plupart du temps j'ignore ce qu'il fait, mais je m'en moque, je ne veux pas savoir.

Harry avala un morceau de caille tandis qu'un nouvel éclair illuminait le ciel.

- Laisse-moi deviner… Tu t'en moques parce que tu es libre de faire tes petites magouilles – filler en douce chez Helga Poufsouffle par exemple – alors que lui pense que tu restes sagement à la maison ?

- Quelle perspicacité !

Un éclair, aussitôt suivit d'un grand coup de tonnerre les fit sursauter tous les deux. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant voir dans son encadrement une haute silhouette encapuchonnée.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à **Estia, Erylis, 'tite mione**, pour vos review. Je vous embrasse en espérant que la suite vous plaira.

**Gwen Zephyr** Héhé Non, Elizabeth n'est pas comme les Dursley, elle est… pire. Bah voui, sang de Serpentard oblige ;) Merci pour ta review

**Lunathelunatique** Oui, j'ai changé, le titre me plaisait pas. Elizabeth c'était trop centré sur le personnage et j'ai pas du tout envie de tomber dans le Mary-Sue. Je préfère rester centrée autant que possible sur Harry et Hermione ;) Pour la silhouette, je fais pas durer le suspense plus longtemps lol

**Lana51** T'inquiète pas, ce chapitre là est plus long :) Pour le reste, je poste très irrégulièrement. Pour l'instant je suis en vacance et je suis motivée pour écrire… Je pense que d'ici fin août/début septembre je vais ralentir le rythme…

**Le Saut de l'Ange** T'attache pas trop à elle… tu risquerais de beaucoup moins l'apprécier par la suite sifflote d'un air innocent

Note : Il y a pas mal de détails qui me déplaisent dans les précédents chapitres, notamment la fin du chapitre précédent qui tombe royalement à plat. Et dans ce chapitre là le style est encore plus maladroit que d'habitude, je suis désolée :s

-----------------------

**Chapitre VII**

_Un éclair, aussitôt suivit d'un grand coup de tonnerre les fit sursauter tous les deux. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant voir dans son encadrement une haute silhouette encapuchonnée_.

L'homme avança de quelques pas. Aussitôt, Elizabeth se leva et se précipita pour l'aider à enlever sa cape trempée par l'orage.

- Père ! Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir !

Malgré son air enjoué, Harry sentit bien qu'elle n'était pas heureuse du tout de le revoir. Il nota également qu'elle le vouvoyait et se souvint que c'était une tradition chez les gens de bonne famille du XVII / XVIIIeme siècle. En était-il de même au Moyen-Age ? Il était presque certain que non.

- Venez donc vous asseoir près du feu, vous devez être frigorifié après ce voyage. Tout s'est bien passé ?

L'homme ne répondit pas et s'approcha de la cheminée. Il était grand et solidement bâtit. Tout comme Elizabeth il avait une chevelure d'un noir profond et une peau extrêmement pâle, presque blanche. Une barbe naissante s'étalait le long de sa mâchoire.

Harry se leva et le salua d'un air chaleureux.

- Bonsoir, Monsieur.

L'homme se figea et tourna lentement le regard vers lui. Il l'examina de la tête aux pieds de ses yeux noirs et froids. Un silence pesant s'était installé et le jeune sorcier se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise, comme s'il venait d'être pris à faire une bêtise.

- Qui c'est ? demanda l'homme d'un ton bourru et particulièrement impoli.

- Harry Potter, répondit Elizabeth d'une voix détachée. Il restera vivre ici pendant quelque temps.

Mr Serpentard sembla alors se désintéresser totalement de Harry. Il reporta son attention vers le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée tandis qu'un nouvel éclair illuminait la salle. Son regard posé sur les flammes rouge et or semblait être devenu vide et son visage figé.

Un elfe apparut et demanda à son maître s'il voulait quelque chose de particulier pour son dîner.

- J'ai déjà mangé. Apporte-moi un grand verre de Whisky.

- Bien Maître, tout de suite, Maître.

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut, laissant le silence se réinstaller. Le ton et les paroles de l'elfe rappelèrent à Harry la dévotion admirative et exaspérante que Dobby manifestait souvent à son égard. Mais Dobby lui paraissait bien loin à présent tout comme Ron et ses camarades de Gryffondor.

Son époque lui manquait terriblement, surtout maintenant qu'Hermione n'était plus à ses côtés. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour retourner dans ce monde à présent si lointain. Il aurait même été prêt à embrasser Malfoy s'il l'avait fallut.

- La semaine prochaine je me rends chez les Prewett, déclara Mr Serpentard.

- Très bien, répondit celle-ci avec raideur.

- Tu m'accompagneras.

- _Et puis quoi encore_ ?

- Il a été convenu avec Mr et Mrs Prewett que tu épouses leur fils d'ici trois mois.

Le visage d'Elizabeth se décomposa à vue d'œil. Pendant un instant, Harry eut peur qu'elle ne fasse une attaque, mais bientôt ses traits se crispèrent, trahissant une intense fureur.

- Non mais _ça ne va pas_ ? Il en est hors de question !

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, répondit son père d'un ton particulièrement glacial.

La jeune femme ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

- Que vous me le demandiez ou non, vous allez l'entendre : Je ne me marierai pas avec un de ces singes que sont les Prewett, ni avec personne d'autre !

- Tu as vingt-deux ans, c'est une honte que de ne pas être mariée à cet âge-là ! A seize ans, n'importe quelle jeune fille digne de ce nom a déjà trouvé un époux ! répliqua Mr Serpentard qui haussait à présent le ton de façon inquiétante.

- Je ne suis PAS n'importe quelle jeune fille ! Je ne veux PAS me marier, je ne veux PAS être enchaînée à un homme pour le restant de mes jours ! Je ne veux PAS être cloîtrée dans une maison à veiller à ce que les elfes font bien leur travail.

Elizabeth avait presque hurlé ses paroles. Le visage rouge et les poings serrés, elle ne s'arrêta pas là.

- Et si vous voulez absolument avoir des petits-enfants, il faudra payer quelqu'un pour qu'il me viole !

Elle tourna les talons et sortit en claquant violemment la porte.

- _Petite idiote !_

Harry se sentait terriblement mal. Heureusement, aucun des deux Serpentard n'avait fait attention à lui durant leur dispute. Il aurait volontiers donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour ne pas être témoin d'une telle scène.

Mr Serpentard ne semblait pas plus se rendre compte de la présence de Harry que lors de son arrivée. Le jeune sorcier profita de l'arrivée de l'elfe qui venait apporter un verre de Whisky pour s'éclipser silencieusement en rasant les murs. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir, son cœur manqua un battement.

Mr Serpentard venait de porter le verre de Whisky à ses lèvres. Les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée se reflétèrent l'espace de quelques secondes contre une pierre d'un noir de jais. Aucun doute possible, cet homme portait à son doigt l'un des futurs Horcruxes…

En quittant la pièce, Harry s'aperçut que les couloirs étaient déserts, Elizabeth ne semblait pas s'y être attardée. Le jeune homme pensa qu'elle devait s'être réfugiée dans sa chambre, mais il ignorait où elle se trouvait. Et de toute façon, que lui aurait-il dit ? Rien, tout ceci n'était pas ses affaires.

Lui-même avait ses propres préoccupations, bien différentes de celles de la jeune fille en cet instant. La bague avait appartenue à Salazar Serpentard… Conclusion, cet homme _était_ Salazar Serpentard. Harry se sentit à la foi soulagé et inquiet : il venait d'abattre un premier obstacle, mais le suivant s'annonçait corsé. En effet, vu la relation tendue entre Elizabeth et son père, il serait difficile de la convaincre qu'il était la personne idéale pour aider Godric, Rowena et Helga.

Il décida donc de rejoindre sa propre chambre. L'orage grondait toujours dehors et l'empêcherait sans aucun doute de trouver le repos. Le tonnerre retentit, plus sonore que jamais.

- Ah ! Horreur ! murmura une voix.

Harry se figea, inquiet. Il tendit l'oreille.

- Orage… détessste ! Ssssi peur !

Il chercha du regard d'où pouvait provenir cette voix faible et lointaine. Mais ne vit rien d'autre que le couloir désert.

- Ssi angoisssant !

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

La voix aussitôt se tue. Harry resta quelques minutes figé, essayant toujours de localiser quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans un recoin. Après un long moment, il repartit finalement, d'un pas lent.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte de sa chambre, il crut sentir quelque chose se faufiler entre ses jambes. Aussitôt il baissa son regard mais une fois de plus ne vit rien. Il s'inquiétant mais se dit que la fatigue devait lui jouer des tours.

Un bain rapide lui fit le plus grand bien. En sortant de la salle de bain, son regard se posa sur l'écrin posé sur la table de chevet. L'angelot qu'il avait destiné à Ginny avait survécut au voyage et à l'incendie, il se demandait encore comment. Il était toujours emballé dans son papier-cadeau, mais le petit ruban qui l'ornait était froissé.

Harry soupira, soudain envahi de tristesse. Il ne reverrait sans doute jamais Ginny. Il saisit l'écrin et l'enferma dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, loin de son regard. Puis il se glissa dans les draps frais et éteignit la bougie.

-----------------------

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain, il sentit quelque chose de lourd sur sa poitrine. Confortablement installé dans les draps, il était encore trop endormi pour se demander ce que c'était. Non, décidément, il était trop bien, il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, et encore moins de bouger.

- Le petit Sserpenteau dort encore, quelle larve ! siffla une voix à son oreille.

Cette fois, Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux, parfaitement réveillé. Deux yeux jaunes aux pupilles verticales croisèrent les siens.

- Aaaah !

Harry bondit, balançant la couverture aussi loin de lui qu'il le put. Elle atterrit par terre, recouvrant la chose qui l'avait réveillé. L'instant de panique passé, Harry s'assit sur le lit et respira profondément pour se calmer.

- Non mais sssa va pas ?

La créature émergea de sous la couverture en ondulent paresseusement : une simple couleuvre ! Ce n'était pas venimeux, au moins, ces machins là ?

- Faut pas être nerveux comme ça, petit !

- Nerveux ? _Nerveux ?_ Je viens de me faire réveiller par un serpent, j'ai de quoi être nerveux.

- Je suis pas un ssserpent, siffla l'animal d'une voix mi-boudeuse, mi-vexée.

Harry haussa un sourcil moqueur.

- Je vous demande pardon, mais chez moi une bête qui se déplace en trempant sur le sol, qui a des écailles et une langue fourchue, pour moi, c'est un serpent…

- Pfff, t'y connais rien !

Le serpent ondula jusqu'au pied du lit et s'étira pour remonter dessus. Harry se tendit légèrement, n'appréciant pas de voir l'animal se rapprocher autant. Il aurait préféré qu'il reste par terre. L'animal quant à lui, s'enroula confortablement sur le matelas.

- C'était vous qui murmuriez dans le couloir, hier ? demanda Harry.

- J'étais asssez angoisssé par l'orage… Je n'aime pas dormir sseul quand ils grondent. Et comme la porte de la chambre d'Elizabeth était fermé, je t'ai ssuivit.

- Prévenez la prochaine fois, ça m'évitera de prendre dix ans d'un coup !

Harry le fusilla du regard. L'animal, apparemment très calme (mais comment reconnaître le moindre signe d'émotion chez un serpent ?), le fixa avec intensité pendant plusieurs secondes au point que le jeune homme commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

- T'es le nouveau prétendant au mariage d'Elie ? demanda l'animal d'une voix brusque.

- Quoi ? Non ! répondit Harry, surprit par la question.

- Tant mieux pour toi.

- Comment ça tant mieux pour moi ?

- Vaut mieux pas que tu ssaches ce qu'elle leur fait à ces pauvres malheureux, ricana le serpent – et Harry se dit que de toute façon, il ne voulait surtout pas savoir.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il afin de détourner la conversation.

- Ssebastian.

- C'est un nom bien humain pour un serpent.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas un sserpent, répondit l'animal, cette fois franchement vexé.

Harry écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit… ? Le serpent, voyant sa réaction, releva la tête de quelques centimètres et confirma ses doutes dans un léger sifflement.

- J'étais humain autrefois.

- Mais que… qu'est-ce qui… ?

- Ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? ricana le serpent. J'étais amoureux d'Elizabeth Serpentard, voilà ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Et bien naïf que j'étais, je pensais que c'était réciproque… Un jour je lui ai dit que j'irai bientôt voir son père pour lui demander de m'accorder la main de sa fille… Elle n'a pas aimé, apparemment.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, déclara Harry, sincère. N'y a-t-il aucun moyen de vous rendre votre forme humaine ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais à vrai dire, cela m'est égal. Je vivais dans la rue avant… obligé de voler pour manger et de frapper aux portes des gens pour qu'ils m'offrent un lit chaud l'hiver. La vie de reptile n'a pas que des inconvénients… Au moins ici je suis nourri et logé.

Harry ne répondit pas, se disant qu'après tout, il était vrai qu'être un animal permettait au moins de ne plus connaître les soucis propres à l'Homme… mais même une vie d'animal ne devait pas être facile tous les jours, et Harry n'aurait guerre apprécié l'idée de devoir ramper pour se déplacer.

Au bout d'un long moment – Merlin qu'il était bavard - Sebastian finit par partir et Harry put se lever et descendre déjeuner. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall d'entré, il vit que le père d'Elizabeth accueillait un bien étrange visiteur. Il s'agissait d'un homme très âgé. De profondes rides quadrillaient son visage fatigué et les quelques cheveux blancs qui lui restaient encore ne semblaient pas avoir été soignés depuis des lustres.

Un détail attira tout de suite l'œil de Harry : sur son ventre si gros qu'il aurait vu rivaliser avec celui de Dudley, brillait un lourd médaillon. Pendant un instant Harry crut rêver, mais non, pas de doute : tout comme la bague, il avait déjà vu ce médaillon dans les souvenirs de Tom Jedusor…

Il ne comprenait plus rien : comment ces deux objets pouvaient appartenir à deux personnes différentes alors qu'officiellement ils appartenaient tous les deux à Salazar Serpentard ?

- Bonjour Harry ! dit e voix familière derrière lui. Ca va ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme…

Le jeune homme détacha le regard du médaillon tandis que Mr Serpentard emmenait son invité ailleurs. Il se tourna vers Elizabeth qui le regardait les sourcils froncés.

- Hein ? Oui, oui, ça va…

- Tu dois avoir faim, tu viens manger quelque chose ?

- J'arrive, répondit Harry d'une voix faible.

Il se laissa entraîner dans la salle à manger. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il laissa la question qui le brûlait tant franchir ses lèvres.

- Dis-moi, qui était cet homme dans le hall ?

- Lui ? Mon arrière-grand-père, fais pas attention. Il est aussi sénile que son petit-fils…

- Et comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda Harry en s'efforçant de paraître aussi naturel que possible – ce qui était bien difficile au vu des circonstances.

- Salazar Serpentard. Comme mon père, d'ailleurs.

- Comme ton père ?

- Bah oui, comme mon père, dit Elizabeth d'un ton calme, mais en se demandant comment elle devait interpréter l'air ahuri d'Harry. Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ?

- Comme ça… répondit le jeune homme en détournant soigneusement le regard.

Tandis qu'Elizabeth trouvait que décidément il avait un comportement bien étrange, Harry, lui, pensa que, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus se fier à des objets ou à un nom, sa tâche allait être bien plus compliquée que prévu.

-----------------------

Note : le chapitre suivant est quasiment achevé, il arrivera donc rapidement. Je vous préviens cependant que j'ai tenté une « expérience », puisqu'il est entièrement écrit sous formes de lettres. Il se peut que cela ne plaise pas à tout le monde… :s


	8. Chapter 8

Merci aux personnes m'ayant laissé des reviews. Comme annoncé, ce chapitre est sous forme de lettres. J'espère que vous n'hésiterez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, critiques et suggestions. Si cette forme plait, il se peut que je « récidive » car cela me permet de glisser de petits histoires sans pour autant faire traîner l'intrigue.

-----------------------

**Chapitre VIII**

_Manoir d'H. Poufsouffle_

_Lettre d'Hermione à Harry_

Cher Harry,

Le temps passe tranquillement et j'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer. Pour ne rien te cacher, je ne trouve absolument rien sur les voyages temporels. J'hésite à demander de l'aide à Dame Poufsouffle, préférant ne le faire qu'en dernier recours. Enfin pour le moment je me rassure en me disant que cela ne fait que peu de temps que nous sommes coincés ici et que je finirai pas trouver quelque chose.

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle, mais j'ai l'impression que, d'une certaine façon, le sort a marché. S'il te plait, ne te mets pas à me hurler dessus en me disant que nous ne sommes pas à la bonne époque. De toute façon, je n'en suis pas certaine.

Hier, une délégation du Conseil Sorcier – l'ancêtre du Ministère, au cas où, une fois de plus, tu aurais dormi en cours d'Histoire – est venu rendre visite. Au cours du repas, Helga Poufsouffle a fait usage d'une coupe magique pour servire à boire. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de corne d'abondance : lorsqu'on croit qu'elle est vide, elle se remplie à nouveau de vin.

J'ignore totalement comment est la coupe que tu as vu dans les souvenirs que t'a montrés Dumbledore, mais celle-ci était en or avec deux poignées ouvragées. L'écusson de Dame Helga a été frappé dessus.

Oh, Harry ! Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir embarqué dans toute cette histoire ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! Tu me manques !

Je t'embrasse,

Hermione

-----------------------

_Demeure des Serpentard_

_Lettre de Harry à Hermione_

Chère Hermione,

Ne soit pas désolée pour ça. Ce n'est pas ta faute, je sais que tu pensais bien faire. On aurait pu localiser les Horcruxes, tu as dit toi-même qu'il fallait essayer. Et même si notre époque me manque, je ne regrette pas d'avoir eu la chance de rencontrer une des Fondatrices de Poudlard.

Je vois que tu as toi aussi constaté que le sort a en partie fonctionné… Hier, je pensais avoir trouvé Salazar… Le père d'Elizabeth possède un médaillon… LE médaillon. L'ennuis, c'est que la bague appartient à quelqu'un d'autre, au grand-père. Et bien sûr, histoire de compliquer les choses, tous deux se prénomment Salazar…

Je ne sais plus trop où donner de la tête ni quoi penser… Tu sais, j'ai l'impression d'être chez les fous, ici. Le grand-père possède toute une variété d'instruments de torture d'origine Moldus – je le soupçonne de les avoir ensorcelés et de s'en servir à l'occasion… Le père collectionne des têtes réduites ayant appartenues à ses ennemis ou à des enfants de Moldus. Quant à la fille, elle transforme ses prétendants en serpent et les garde enfermés dans un immense vivarium.

C'est tout simplement ignoble. Je n'ai qu'une envie quand les vois approcher, c'est de prendre mes jambes à mon cou… Dommage que je ne puisse pas.

Mais je reconnais que s'ils n'avaient pas ces petits « grains de folie », les Serpentard seraient des gens tout à fait agréable. Elizabeth me fait peu à peu découvrir la magie sans baguette. Elle m'apprend également manier les armes… chose pour laquelle je ne suis pas vraiment doué. Elle m'a fait forger une belle épée magique avec mon nom gravé sous la lame.

Elizabeth ne semble plus s'intéresser à Poudlard pour le moment… Remarque je la comprends, elle a d'autres soucis : son père veut la marier. J'ai peur que le prétendant ne finisse comme les autres…

Toi aussi tu me manques, Hermione. J'espère qu'on aura bientôt l'occasion de se voir.

Amitiés,

Harry

-----------------------

_Maison des Weasley_

_Lettre de Penny à Elizabeth_

Chère Inconscience,

Bien que la nuit soit avancée, je ne pourrais trouver le sommeil avant de t'avoir écrit et envoyé cette lettre. J'ai appris hier par un cousin en visite à la maison que ton père avait prévu de te marier à Jonathan Prewett.

Je sais bien que c'est une idée que tu ne supportes pas, mais je t'en supplie, ne fais pas de bêtises. Je te connais et je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu te rappelles sans doute que ton dernier fiancé a faillit trouver la mort… J'ai peur que cette nouvelle histoire ne se termine encre une fois en fiasco total.

Ecoute, Jade et moi viendrons te rendre visite demain après-midi. En attendant, pitié, reste calme avec ton père. S'il s'énerve, il pourrait faire rapprocher la date du mariage.

On fera tout pour t'aider, je te le promets.

Pénélope

-----------------------

_Manoir des Malfoy_

_Lettre de Jade à Elizabeth_

Ô Vipère des Vipères,

Quelle dommage que vous n'eussiez point été en votre demeure hier après-midi ! Votre Conscience et moi-même aurions été si heureuse de vous parler !

Nom d'un elfe empaillé, Elie, j'espère qu'il ne te serait pas venu à l'idée de nous fuir ? Cela me décevrait beaucoup de ta part !

Lady de Grindwall vient en visite dans deux jours. Tu peux toujours te faire pardonner en venant toi aussi au manoir ce jour-là (Dois-je préciser que si tu ne viens pas Penny et moi débarquerons en force chez toi, quitte à ne laisser qu'un tas de ruine sur notre passage?)

Je te salut bien bas, Ô viperreuse vipère

Ton Renard favori

-----------------------

_Demeure des Serpentard_

_Lettre de Harry à Hermione_

Très chère Hermione,

Je commence à trouver le temps long. A part étudier, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire. Heureusement, j'ai eu l'occasion de mettre un peu le nez dehors la semaine dernière.

Elizabeth a voulut que je l'accompagne chez Jade Malfoy. J'ignore pourquoi, mais elle paraissait extrêmement contrariée et répétait qu'il était « hors de question qu'elle aille à l'échafaud toute seule. » Je n'ai pas du tout compris de quoi elle parlait.

Le Manoir des Malfoy est plus petit mais bien plus agréable que celui des Serpentard. On s'y sent tout de suite chez soi. En revanche, le parc est plus petit et il n'y a pas de lac – et donc, forcément, pas de Nâga nageant dedans, chose que j'apprécie au plus haut point.

Une jeune femme, Lady de Je-sais-plus-quoi était présente… Tu aurais dû voir cette vieille mégère ! Une véritable caricature d'aristocrate sénile avec ses épaisses couches de tissus qui la faisaient paraître obèse et sa tonne de bijoux. Quand elle parlait, elle émettait le son d'une porte qui grince, c'était atroce. J'avais l'impression de revoir ma tante Marge…

Jade a une petite sœur de quatre ans. Elle est toute mignonne, un vrai petite ange. Mais elle ne parle pas, elle est muette. Quand Jade m'a expliqué pourquoi j'ai été glacé d'effroi ! Il y a cinq ans, sa mère a été capturée par des Chasseurs de Sorcières. Ils savaient qu'elle attendait un bébé alors au lieu de la faire brûler vive sur un bûcher, ils l'ont enfermé dans un donjon avec d'autres sorcières, elles aussi enceintes.

Tu te souviens des paroles de Greyback qu'avait cité Rémus ? « Mordez-les quand ils sont jeunes, élevez-les loin de leur famille, apprenez-leur à haïr les sorciers normaux » Les Chasseurs utilisent cette même tactique : ils kidnappent les mères, attendent qu'elles accouchent puis les offrent en pâture aux Mangeurs d'Âmes – aux Détraqueurs - qui gardent la porte du donjon où elles sont enfermées.

La mère de Jade est restée prisonnière là-bas pendant six mois, constamment au contacte des Détraqueurs… Puis, lorsque son bébé est venu au monde, ils le lui ont arraché et l'ont confié à une nourrisse. Il a fallut un an avant que le père n'apprenne ce qu'il s'était passé et ne vienne récupérer sa fille par la force.

La famille ignore encore si Tania est une cracmol ou non, elle n'a jamais manifesté le moindre don magique paraît-il. Mais je reste persuadé que cette petite a eu de la chance : vu les condition de vie de ces sorcières, il est normal qu'elles accouchent prématurément ou que leur bébé meurt. Certains ont des malformations, d'autres sont dégénérés mentaux. Cela ne semble pas le cas de Tania qui, bien que muette a l'air d'arriver à se faire comprendre par des gestes et des expressions du visage.

Je t'avouerai que j'ai eu du mal à dormir depuis que j'ai appris tout ça. Je pensais bêtement qu'un monde sans Voldemort était forcément un monde juste et bon. J'ai l'impression que la quête des Horcruxes était vouée à l'échec dès le début car au fond, Rogue a raison : combattre le Mal c'est comme combattre un monstre à plusieurs têtes… Il y aura toujours des démons pour reprendre la tâche laissé inachevée par un autre.

Même si Voldemort est un jour détruit les crimes ne s'arrêteront pas, pas plus que le malheur et l'injustice cesseront d'exister.

Tout serait tellement plus simple s'il n'y avait que les bons d'un côté, les méchants de l'autre et rien entre les deux… Les bons tuent les méchants et le Bien règne sur terre à jamais…

Excuse-moi pour ces pensées mélancoliques et ennuyeuses. Je dois te faire l'effet d'un sinistre crétin.

Harry

-----------------------

_D__emeure des Serpentard,_

_Lettre de S. Serpentard à Mr et Mrs Prewett_

Madame, Monsieur,

Je prends bien compte de vos inquiétudes au sujet de ma fille et je vous assure que tout ceci n'est qu'un amas de mensonge colporté par des voisines jalouses. Elizabeth n'a jamais tenté de nuire à ses précédents fiancés et était au contraire bien triste que des évènements imprévus viennent à chaque fois annuler son mariage.

Que vous vous rassuriez, je vous garantis qu'il ne sera point de même cette fois. Elle fera une très bonne épouse digne de Jonathan et je me réjouis d'avance de cet union qui marquera le début d'une entente cordiale et durable entre nos deux familles.

Je souhaiterai vous rencontrer dans les prochains jours pour mettre au point les derniers préparatifs et régler la question de la dote de ma fille. Ce sera également une belle occasion de présenter les futurs époux.

Veuillez croire, Monsieur, Madame,

En l'expression de mes sentiments distingués.

Salazar Serpentard

-----------------------

_Manoir d'H. Poufsouffle_

_Lettre d'Hermione à Harry_

Harry,

Ce que tu racontes à propos de la petite sœur de Jade Malfoy est ignoble mais ne m'étonne guerre. Tu sais, il y a pas mal de nouveau arrivants ici… Au moins cinq par semaine. Au début quand j'écoutais leur histoire, j'étais choquée et un peu révoltée que cela n'émeuve pas plus que cela. Maintenant, j'ai vu passer tellement de monde avec des histoires toujours plus dramatique que je ne m'étonne plus de rien.

C'est un peu ça la guerre : a force, on n'a plus vraiment conscience de la réalité.

Oui, Rogue a raison, il y a toujours un monstre pour prendre la place d'un autre. C'est cruel et injuste mais on ne peut rien y faire. Enfin, mieux vaut se dire qu'il y a toujours du bon qui ressort dans le malheur.

Enfin, cessons de parler de choses tristes et angoissantes. Je n'avance toujours pas dans mes recherches. Je trouve bien des choses intéressantes, qui pourraient lors d'un combat contre Voldemort… mais rien qui ne puisse nous permettre de retourner chez nous.

Comment les choses se passent-elles de ton côté ?

Je t'embrasse,

Hermione

-----------------------

_Auberge de Windcester_

_Lettre de Harry à Hermione_

Hermy,

Je ne vois pas où tu vois du bon dans le malheur… Enfin tu as raison, cessons de parler de choses tristes.

Moi non plus je n'avance pas beaucoup… Comme je te l'ai dit dans une précédente lettre, Elizabeth ne semble plus s'intéresser à la recherche du quatrième fondateur à cause de son mariage. Mariage qui d'ailleurs semble devoir être annuler.

Nous nous sommes rendus chez les Prewett cet après-midi. Nous avons dû repartir tard et il a fallut que l'on s'arrête dans une auberge en chemin. Il était prévu qu'Elie et le fils des Prewett fassent connaissance aujourd'hui mais ce dernier a étrangement… _disparu_.

Quand sa mère l'a appelé pour qu'il descende, il n'est pas venu. Ses parents sont montés dans sa chambre pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait. Ils ne sont pas redescendus, alors nous sommes allés voir ce qu'il se passait.

Une véritable hécatombe. Leur fils avait laissé un mot affirmant qu'il ne voulait pas épouser Elizabeth car il aimait quelqu'un d'autre, une jeune fille habitant la ville proche. Il disait également qu'il en avait marre de l'attitude hypocrite de ses parents et qu'il était parti avec celle qui « a touché son cœur », qu'il ne reviendrait jamais.

Mr Prewett a envoyé quelqu'un en ville, chez les parents de la jeune fille en question. Apparemment tout était vrai : leur fils est bien venu dans le courent de la matinée et l'a demandé en mariage. Après quoi ils se sont enfuis.

Elizabeth n'avait pas l'air surprise. Je sais qu'elle a déjà eu recours à divers sortilèges – de métamorphose notamment – pour que les différents mariages prévus soient annulés. Mais cette fois, je ne vois pas vraiment comment elle aurait pu s'y prendre. Les deux fuyards semblaient s'aimer et se voir en secret depuis longtemps… Ils auraient déjà été pris deux fois ensemble par le père de la jeune fille. En entendant ça, Mrs Prewett a tourné de l'œil.

Je reste septique, mais j'espère qu'à présent Elizabeth pourra à nouveau penser à Poudlard. En tout cas elle a l'air de meilleur humeur. Dès que nous serons rentrés, je pense lui demander de venir te voir bientôt, qu'en dis-tu ?

Harry

-----------------------

_Auberge de Windcester_

_Lettre d'Elizabeth à Jade_

Ma petite Renarde,

Je pourrais presque te dire que les fêtes de Beltaine sont en avance cette année. Je viens de réussir un de mes plus jolis coup jamais réalisés. Et même mon père ne peut me soupçonner !

Je me suis rendue dans la ville où habitent les Prewett hier. Avec un peu de persuasion j'ai réussi à apprendre des choses fort intéressantes sur Jonathan. Savais-tu qu'il avait une relation secrète avec une petite pimbêche aux yeux exorbités et aux dents de travers ? Ce garçon n'a vraiment aucun goût, c'en est presque humiliant pour moi.

Quand j'ai su ça, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il serait un jeu d'enfant de me débarrasser de lui. Je me suis rendue à Londres pour acheter un philtre d'amour et du Polynectar, n'ayant pas le temps d'en fabriquer moi-même.

Je suis retourné là-bas la nuit. J'ai arraché quelques cheveux à la fille pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle a bien faillit se réveiller, mais un sort a suffit à la faire replonger dans un profond sommeil. Puis j'ai rejoint la demeure des Prewett, après avoir bu quelques gorgées de polynectar.

Il faisait chaud, Prewett avait laissé la fenêtre de sa chambre à coucher ouverte. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à me glisser à l'intérieur. Je l'ai réveillé en douceur d'un léger baiser. Il était bien surprit de voir sa maîtresse, je lui ai simplement dit que j'étais là parce qu'il me manquait au point que je ne pouvais plus trouver le sommeil.

Après quelques caresses furtives, je lui ai proposé à boire, innocemment. Il ne s'est douté de rien, bien sûr. Dès que le philtre a touché ses lèvres, son regard est devenu vague. Il a reposé le verre, a prit ma main et s'est agenouillé à mes pieds avant de me dire « Je vous aime, Alice, de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. Rien ne pourra jamais nous séparer. »

J'en rit encore. Quel sentiment risible que celui de l'amour ! Que parlent donc les moralisateurs qui disent que c'est un sentiment puissants et plein de noblesse ! Tu sais ce que j'en pense : il est ridicule et inutile. Ce n'est qu'une perte de temps, un frein à la liberté. Mon père était profondément amoureux. Regarde où ça l'a mené ! Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même à présent, parce qu'il a été faible.

Prewett voulait m'emmener sur-le-champ dans une église pour célébrer notre mariage. Je lui ai fait juré d'attendre l'aurore car je voulais dire au revoir à mes parents. Il viendrait me chercher et nous nous enfuirions.  
Après quoi je suis retournée chez la jeune fille afin de modifier ses souvenirs. Ainsi il n'y aurait ni soupçons ni quiproquo.

Le lendemain, lorsque je suis retourné pour la troisième fois chez les Prewett, cette fois accompagnée de Père et de Harry, il était déjà parti. Ses parents étaient dans tous leurs états, c'était très amusant à voir ! Le plus drôle c'est que mon père, furieux a immédiatement hurlé que c'était une honte de laisser un fils de bonne famille fréquenter une bourgeoise Moldue. Le mariage a été annulé et en partant, il a ajouté que les Prewett auraient « très tôt de ses nouvelles ».

Ne raconte rien de tout ça à Penny, s'il te plait. Elle ne s'en remettrait pas et mes oreilles se lasseraient vite de la montagne de reproches qu'elle me ferait à coup sûr.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note :** veuillez m'excuser d'avoir été si longue a poster. Je n'ai ni l'excuse du manque d'inspiration, ni celui du manque de temps. Encore une fois désolée.

Ce chapitre est dédié à mon Petit Loup

-----------------------

**Chapitre IX**

Harry descendit précipitamment l'escalier, maudissant les grandes demeures. Voilà cinq bonnes minutes qu'il cherchait désespérément Elizabeth.

La dernière lettre d'Hermione, serrée dans son poing, venait juste de lui parvenir. Une occasion merveilleuse se présentait enfin à eux. Une occasion pour Harry et Hermione de se revoir enfin, mais aussi pour Elie de repenser à la future école.

Dans la bibliothèque où Elie lui dispensait généralement ses cours, Harry trouva Sebastian qui tentait désespérément le faire tourner les pages d'un livre ouvert par terre. La vision pouvait paraître folle ou comique, mais Harry avait finit par s'habituer aux excentricités que renfermaient les murs du manoir.

- Excuse-moi, tu ne sais pas où je pourrais trouver Elie, par hasard ? demanda-t-il.

- Dans les serres, je crois, répondit le serpent. Dis, tant que tu es là… Tu peux m'ouvrir cette chose à la page 28, s'il te plait ?

Après avoir aider Sebastian, Harry fila en direction des serres. C'était l'un des endroits le mieux éclairé de la demeure. Un plafond magique, tout comme celui de Poudlard, donnait l'impression d'avoir le ciel au-dessus de sa tête. La seule différence étant qu'il ne reflétait pas le temps extérieur. Il permettait d'arroser les plantes quand elles avaient besoin de pluie ou de les éclairer quand il leur fallait du soleil. Ainsi, elles étaient toujours belles.

Tandis qu'Harry s'avançait le long de l'allée principale, un bulbe sauteur tenta de s'extirper de son pot pour lui sauter au visage. Il l'esquiva de justesse et rejoignit Elizabeth, occupé replanter les pousses d'une plante noirâtre à l'aspect visqueux.

- Oh, Harry, dit-elle à son approche, sans pour autant lever le nez de son travail. Ca va ? Pas de problème ?

- Non, non, aucun. Je viens de recevoir une lettre d'Hermione…

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Très bien… Elle m'informe qu'elle accompagnera Dame Poufsouffle chez son amie Rowena Serdaigle.

- Ah ? C'est bien, fit Elizabeth, apparemment indifférente à cette annonce en ajoutant un peu de terreau dans le pot.

Harry se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise face à son manque de réaction. Elle n'avait quand même pas oublié ? Il insista tout de même.

- Je me suis dit, commença-t-il d'une voix assez peu assurée, comme ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Hermione… que peut-être on pourrait aller les voir là-bas ?

Elizabeth tassa un peu la terre au pied des jeunes pousses et se tourna vers Harry, septique.

- On ?

- Oui, j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne occasion… Comme ça tu pourrais euh… enfin… repenser un peu à l'école et en discuter avec Rowena…

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la demeure d'Helga qu'ils reparlaient de l'école. Il scruta le visage d'Elizabeth, mais elle restait impassible, plongée dans ses réflexions. Enfin, elle soupira, attrapa un chiffon magique et s'essuya les mains avec.

- Oui, on pourrait, finit-elle par dire.

Elle reposa le chiffon. Ses mains étaient à présent aussi propres que si elles avaient été lavées avec de l'eau et du savon.

- L'ennui, reprit-elle en s'avançant vers la porte de la serre, suivie de près par Harry, c'est que mon père est constamment sur mon dos à présent… Je ne pourrais jamais déjouer sa vigilance assez longtemps pour aller là-bas.

Ils remontèrent les couloirs du manoir en direction du grand salon.

- Dis-lui alors, proposa Harry.

- Lui dire quoi ?

- La vérité ! Que tu vas chez Rowena Serdaigle. Et s'il te pose des questions, explique-lui pourquoi.

Elizabeth éclata d'un grand rire moqueur.

- Tu es complètement dingue ! C'est bien la pire des solutions ! Il me ferait enfermer dans un donjon pour m'empêcher d'y aller !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall principal, la voix tonitruante de Salazar les interpella. Elie fit une grimasse, mais reprit bientôt son air mielleux et sa voix doucereuse.

- Qu'y a-t-il père ? questionna-t-elle en jettent des regards alentours.

Des elfes de maisons s'agitaient en tout sens, portant des piles de linge ou de vivres. Cette agitation n'avait rien d'habituel.

- Ton arrière-grand-père est mourrant. Je vais devoir m'absenter pour lui rendre visite.

- Le malheureux ! s'exclama Elizabeth, en affichant cette fois un air de profonde tristesse. De quoi souffre-t-il ?

- Je l'ignore. Aucun remède ne semble efficace pour soigner son mal.

Sans plus d'explication ou de bavardage, il disparut à travers les doubles portes menant aux jardins et partit en direction des écuries.

- Je suis désolé, dit Harry.

Mais Elizabeth ne semblait plus se soucier la nouvelle à présent, bien au contraire. Son air triste avait totalement disparu et elle affichait même un sourire en coin.

- Va te changer et te préparer, ordonna-t-elle à Harry. Nous partons dans une heure.

--------------------

Une cinquantaine de minutes plus tard, Elizabeth vint frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Harry boutonna soigneusement sa chemise et l'invita à entrer.

- Tu es bientôt prêt ?

- Oui… Mais je ne retrouve plus ma cape de voyage… Rah, mais où est-ce que je l'ai mise ?

- Ne te charge pas trop… conseilla Elie en avisant le tas d'affaire qu'Harry comptait emporter. On ne part quand même pas pour un siècle !

- Je sais, répondit le jeune homme qui à présent fouillait partout à la recherche de sa cape. On y va comment, à cheval ?

- Bien sûr. Heureusement ce n'est pas très loin. Quelques heures de route tout au plus…

Harry referma son armoire, sans avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

- Je déteste ce moyen de transport, bougonna-t-il

- Et alors ? Tu sais monter maintenant que je t'ai appris.

Le sorcier s'agenouilla devant le lit et tira une grosse valise cachée dessous. Il l'ouvrit et recommença ses fouilles.

- Oui, mais je déteste quand même. Ca fait mal aux fesses.

La jeune femme se mit à rire.

- Petite nature ! Que dis-je ? Fillette !

Vexé, Harry attrapa un lourd rouleau de parchemin dans la valise et le balança en direction d'Elizabeth. Celle-ci réagit rapidement et agita aussitôt la main tout en marmonnant une incantation. Le rouleau changea de direction et fut renvoyé vers son lanceur. Harry eut tout juste le temps de baisser la tête avant que le rouleau n'aille s'écraser contre la table de chevet, renversant la bougie qui, fort heureusement, était éteinte.

- Ah bravo, s'exclama Harry.

- C'est toi qui l'a lancé, protesta Elizabeth en allant ramasser le parchemin et la bougie qui s'était brisée en deux.

Un second objet tomba alors de la table de chevet.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Elie en balançant le rouleau sur le lit.

Harry se retourna et aperçu aux pieds d'Elie le cadeau pour Ginny qu'il avait si précieusement conservé. Elle se pencha et le ramassa.

- C'est… enfin _c'était_ un cadeau pour une amie.

- Je peux regarder ?

- Si tu veux, répondit Harry d'un air sombre en se disant que de toute façon, il ne reverrait jamais Ginny.

Elizabeth défit avec le plus grand soin le nœud et le papier. Elle ouvrit l'écrin avec tout autant de précautions pour admirer le petit angelot qui était niché à en son coeur.

- Il est magnifique !

Elle essaya de le toucher du bout des doigts mais retira rapidement sa main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Harry remit le rouleau de parchemin dans la valise, la referma et la remit à sa place sour le lit. Puis il se leva et s'approcha de la jeune femme, curieux.

- Il est brûlant.

- Comment ça brûlant ?

- Touche ! répliqua Elie en lui tendant l'écrin.

Harry tendit la main et voulut prendre le bijou entre ses doigts. Il le lâcha brusquement en étouffant une exclamation douloureuse. En effet, il était chaud. Très chaud, même. Comment cela se faisait-il ?

- C'est une émeraude qui est incrusté dans la poitrine ? demanda Elie.

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- Je vois… N'aurais-tu pas jeté des sorts récemment ? Des sorts qui auraient, comme par hasard, lamentablement échoués ?

En disant cela, un petit sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Euh… non. Pas que je me souvienne, en tout cas… Pourquoi cette question ?

Elie referma l'écrin et le rendit à Harry.

- Parce que les émeraudes ont tendance à capter les énergies magiques qui passent à leur porté. Si une émeraude se trouve à moins de cinq mètres de toi au moment où tu jettes un sort, elle interceptera toute la magie du sort en question.

Harry fronça les sourcils, septique.

- A mon avis, celle-ci a dû en capturer une belle quantité pour être aussi chaude…

- Oh non ! murmura Harry en pâlissant.

Elie se tourna vers lui tandis qu'il se traitait de tous les noms.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien… Tien, voilà ma cape ! On va pouvoir y aller.

Le jeune homme saisit sa cape qui traînait bêtement sur une chaise et sortit sans qu'Elie ne puisse s'interroger plus longtemps.

--------------------

Durant le voyage, Elizabeth ne se montra pas très bavarde, ce qui arrangeait bien Harry. Il pouvait ainsi réfléchir à loisir à ce qui avait pu se passer lorsque lui et Hermione avaient lancé le sortilège de recherche.

Le bijou se trouvait dans sa poche au moment de l'incident. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de monter au dortoir des Gryffondor, Hermione lui avait sauté dessus dès son retour à Poudlard. Pas de doute, ce devait être l'émeraude qui avait fait échouer le sort.

Mais dans ce cas, y avait-il un espoir d'inverser le phénomène ? S'ils arrivaient à reproduire les circonstances exactes de l'incident, ne risquaient-ils pas de se retrouver à une époque encore plus éloignée de la leur ?

Harry soupira. Il n'avait plus vraiment d'espoir, mais qui sait, peut-être qu'Hermione, par miracle, trouverait une solution… Elle qui était si brillante et si intelligente… Si douce… si belle…

Il sentit son cœur se serrer en repensant à son amie. Son regard noisette, pénétrant, s'imposait dans son esprit fatigué. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus ! Il n'avait même pas réalisé à quel point elle lui manquait…

- Potter ! Sors de ta rêverie, on est bientôt arrivé !

Hébété, Harry cligna des yeux pour voir une petite vallée s'étendre à ses pieds. Un village y était niché, entouré de bois et de clairières et traversé par une petite rivière.

- Allons, dépêchons-nous ! Ils doivent nous attendre.


End file.
